Oh My Metal Gear!
by ShardclawKusanagi
Summary: An Oh My Goddess x Metal Gear Solid crossover story. Join Solid Snake, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld as they stop a new Metal Gear REX from falling into Mara's hands! Hilarity ensues! Snake x Urd, Otacon x Megumi pairings. Thanks to all who reviewed!
1. Trouble at Nekomi Tech

A new fic by Shardclaw-san? Yahooo, time to celebrate! Yes, I'm proud of my work, but one story isn't enough. So, I took it upon my self to get unto a new fic, based on one of my favorite anime, and one of my most favourite video games. I hope you like this one, as my Evangelion/Metal Gear Solid 2 crossover is fun enough, but I better add the fun while I'm at it.  
  
It has surprised me that there are tons of crossovers out there that don't have fic on Oh My Goddess and Metal Gear Solid, so I took it upon myself to start the first ever OMG/MGS crossover fic! Now. I must warn you first, I'm new to Oh My Goddess. I only watched the first five episodes of Ah My Goddess, and have at least some of the manga, while I know a lot of MGS. Not exactly supplying material for this, but I had to start before someone else gets the idea. I do hope you like it and want, me to continue, (it won't be long as 'COE', though...) as I'm new to writing fics like this, and Oh My Goddess may be a challenge for me, but you're the ones who'll be the judge. I'm just trying to please the fans.  
  
Anyway, I talked enough, let's get the story going. Please review and thanks for your time.  
  
Prologue: This story takes place just after Metal Gear Solid 1, so don't expect any elements and characters from Metal Gear Solid 2:Sons of Liberty. I have no idea of what particular story/time line Oh My Goddess will be in, but I do know some of the characters, and one of them will be a bad guy in the fic. I'd appreciate advice on the OMG characters though, if you are so kind to leave any if you want this fic to continue. Thanks.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents  
  
Oh My Metal Gear!  
  
An Oh My Goddess/Metal Gear Solid crossover  
  
Chapter 1: Trouble at Nekomi Tech  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A bright, Wednesday afternoon, and Keiichi was closely anticipating the end of another day at Nekomi Tech. He just couldn't wait for the moment he saw Belldandy again. Everything about her would make him smile to himself. He knew that he was lucky to even look at such grace and beauty. Even though being with her sometimes brought trouble, (not to mention her two siblings, big sister, Urd, and little sister, Skuld, meant trouble ALL the time), he felt as if fortune was smiling upon him, in the name of Belldandy.  
  
"Hey, K-1, quit your daydreaming!" a young female's voice said from behind him. It was Keiichi's younger sister, Megumi, who just happen to be in the same lecture class as him for the day. Keiichi looked in surprise as he saw his own bothersome sibling and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Megumi. It's just you." Keiichi smiled. "I was just thinking of getting home."  
  
"Same here. I'm almost beat from all that extra work today. Hey, let's race!" Megumi said.  
  
"Heh, heh, still being the childish one, I see?" the young man grinned. "I'd like to, but one of the professors asked me to stay behind for awhile to do some repairs on his motorcycle. It's my turn to be the teacher for once."  
  
"I see. Well, I'm stopping at your place first. Is there anything you would like me to tell Belldandy?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Just tell her I'll be home soon. I've missed her so much, even if it's just for a day at campus." Keiichi smiled, getting his belongings together.  
  
"Okay, see you later, K-1," Megumi said as she walked off, leaving Keiichi to his thoughts.  
  
'Yes, Bell... I'll be home to see you soon.' Keiichi smiled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Belldandy was in the middle of preparing Keiichi's favorite meal, humming to herself her favorite song. From outside, she heard her two other sibling sisters, Urd and Skuld, arguing once more over Urd's naughty tricks on her younger sister.  
  
"I've had it up to here, Urd!" Skuld shouted, preparing to use one of her word spells against her sister. Urd just simply smiled at her bratty sister, and sighed.  
  
"Aw, come on, Skuld, I really didn't mean it. I was just helping out with one of your crazy inventions," Urd joked.  
  
"HELPING? You wrecked my machine that I spent hours trying to perfect and you wasted a day's work. I could have finished it if you didn't interfere!" Skuld growled.  
  
Belldandy only smiled, shaking her head. This was the norm at the Morisato residence, and even with Keiichi around, it would just be even more unstable (in a good way). But she didn't mind, as long she'd get to see Keiichi again and welcome him home.  
  
'Keiichi will be so pleased that I prepared this for him,' Bell thought. Just then, she heard Skuld's shout from the outside.  
  
"You... you... you FOOL!" Skuld shouted, as she hurled her spell. Urd, who was familiar with Skuld's weak magic, simply laughed at her sister as she put up a force field to protect herself.  
  
"Big yawn. Come on, Skuld, you should know when you are beat," Urd said.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Urd!"  
  
"Whatever, kiddo," Urd said, as she went back to the kitchen, leaving Skuld in a fit.  
  
'One day, Urd... I swear...' Skuld thought, as she headed back to her labs.  
  
Urd returned to the kitchen as Belldandy finished up. "Hey, sis... cooking up a feast for K-1 as usual?"  
  
"Yes, Urd, dear... a recipe Keiichi-chan likes," Belldandy said with a smile. "But... you really should be careful when you play with Skuld's property. She is quite sensitive of her machinery and other such things."  
  
"Hey, I'm just teaching the kid to have some fun at least, no harm done. That kid's gotta learn to loosen up."  
  
Belldandy shook her head again. "Someday, you're going to have to learn to grow up."  
  
Urd chuckled slightly at her sister's reply. "I'm going out for some sake. Is there anything you'd want?"  
  
"I'm just fine, dear sister," Belldandy answered.  
  
"Well, I'm off." Urd used her powers to transform her clothes into casual wear consisting of a straw hat, a leather jacket and a leather miniskirt. "See you later." With that, Urd used her magic to send her self through the kitchen's television set and in a flash of light, she was gone leaving Belldandy to herself.  
  
'Keiichi... I can't wait to see you home again,' Belldandy thought with a smile.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at Nekomi Tech, somewhere in the areas where no students ventured, stood a figure dressed in a grey battle uniform. Straps, which held weapons on his arms and legs, decorated the man's attire. He appeared to be a middle aged American with light brown hair that ended at the base of his neck.  
  
Holding a gun, a Beretta Model 92F converted for tranquilizers, he surveyed the area he was in. He got behind a tree and out of sight, and sat on one knee. He touched his left ear and called to the person at the other end.  
  
"This is Snake. Do you read me, Otacon?" the man said via his Codec. He faced a friend of his who wore glasses and was also American.  
  
"Loud and clear, Snake," Otacon replied.  
  
"Kept you waiting, huh? I'm at the 'sneak point'."  
  
"Everything's going okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that Stealth Camo got me here without any problems. It's going to be handy when I infiltrate this campus," Snake replied. "But, thanks to your disguise, I probably won't be needing this thing."  
  
"Too true," Otacon replied. "Okay, Snake let's get to business. You know the technical specs of Metal Gear were sold on the black market after Shadow Moses?"  
  
"All Ocelot's doing..." Snake replied.  
  
"Exactly. And now every state, group, and dotcom has its own version of Metal Gear."  
  
"Not exactly a classified weapon for today's nuclear powers," Snake responded. "But why would the next Metal Gear prototype be at a civilian place like a campus? Or is this your contact's idea of a joke?"  
  
"Relax, Snake. Naomi and Mei-Ling confirmed it themselves. A new version of REX is being built by a certain unknown group."  
  
Otacon continued, "But we can't confirm if they're the terrorist's or civilian's handiwork. That's why the mission objective is to make visual confirmation of the new Metal Gear being held somewhere on that campus and bring back photographic evidence."  
  
Snake was silent. "Something about this isn't right... Why here of all places?  
  
"That's why you're there: To find out."  
  
Snake took out his Digital Camera, and spotted a young woman putting on her motorcycle helmet. Snake smiled at this.  
  
"Hmm, not bad at all... nice figure..."  
  
"Hey, Earth to Snake. These are nice, upstanding Japanese college students, not terrorists. Don't get caught; you're in stealth mode here," Otacon replied.  
  
"Sure, if it comes to that, a little beauty sleep never hurt anyone. By the way, Otacon, are you sure of this intelligence?"  
  
"Absolutely. Hacked it out of Pentagon's classified files myself."  
  
"No traces?"  
  
"Oh please, I'm too good for that."  
  
"We can't rule out the possibility that this is a trap," Snake warned his friend.  
  
"You're just paranoid." Otacon smiled.  
  
"I hope so," Snake said, looking at Megumi some more, then he watched her drove off. "She doesn't seem anything but a civilian from here. I'm looking at the buildings of the campus, they got some large and obvious places where Metal Gear could be."  
  
"It's in there, no doubt about it."  
  
"A Metal Gear somewhere in the large storage buildings of the campus will have to be camouflaged for disguise."  
  
"You worry too much."  
  
"Where's the target?" Snake asked.  
  
"Satellite surveillance is a major international pastime these days." Otacon pushed his glasses up. "There's an underground campus storage building, not far from where you are. You have to get through the main campus and find the underground passageway that will get you there."  
  
"Alright." Something in the distance grabbed his attention. "Wha...!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, Megumi was already at the car park, getting her Kawasaki motorcycle in gear, as she spotted a dark colored van in the area. It had been there since morning, and it hadn't moved, she wondered if the owner of the truck was important enough to have his transport right in the middle of the back entrance.  
  
Simply thinking it may have been security, she simply shrugged her shoulders, put on her helmet and drove off on her motorbike. Little did she knew, that inside the van were men dressed with balaclavas in brown colored camouflage uniforms, holding AKSU-74 submachine guns and AK-47 assault rifles.  
  
A voice from in front was heard, "The parking lot is clear. Move in now!"  
  
The van's doors flung open, and the men stepped out, pointing the rifles about, looking for any suspecting eyes, then made for the front entrance.  
  
Sora Hasegawa and Sayoko Mishima were at the cafeteria, along with other students of Nekomi Tech who were preparing to leave, when they saw the heavily armed group enter and point their weapons at the students.  
  
"EVERYONE, FREEZE!!" one of the soldiers shouted, as his comrades rounded up the students. Sora screamed in fear, as she was grabbed and was forced to join the other students who were just as frightened and confused as she was.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" the shy spectacle wearing girl said, in a trembling tone.  
  
"That's none of your business, little girl. You and your friends are going to play hostage for us now," the terrorist said, poking the gun at her, making her walk towards the gym hall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Looks like were not the only ones after Metal Gear today," Snake growled. "What's their game? Hijack?"  
  
Snake started to move closer to the car park, using the parked vehicles as cover from the continuing stream of invaders. He stopped near a car and watched closely.  
  
"Otacon, how many men do you need to take over a campus of this size?" Snake asked.  
  
"Well, at this time, around half of the students aren't there, and they are probably gathered up in one building, so I'd say at least 23 people," Otacon said.  
  
"Great... Otacon, we can't let these guys get their hands on the new REX."  
  
Otacon replied with a cough. "Snake, have you forgotten that there are innocent people trapped as hostages in that campus?" Otacon said.  
  
"I hear you, but we need to get a fix on who they are," Snake answered.  
  
"Look, Snake, all we need is the photographic evidence of Metal Gear. But I guess that the safety of the hostages come first," Otacon stated. "As long as we have those, we can put them online and blow the whole thing wide open. So no pyrotechnics, okay?"  
  
"All right. I¹ll do my best."  
  
"This isn¹t like Shadow Moses. Reach me if anything happens. The frequency is 141.12," Otacon said.  
  
"I'll be in touch." Snake turned off his Codec, and spotted two sentries at guard at the campus' main entrance. From his position, he targeted the left sentry's head and fired a shot.  
  
"PFFFT!" Snake's aim was dead accurate, as the guard went down in one shot, into a deep sleep. The other sentry turned around to see his only comrade fallen. Before he could reach for his radio and call for back up, Snake was already on him from behind. He gripped on the man's neck and simply twisted it, thus performing a sleeper hold. He let the sleeping body fall and took his AKS, a chaff grenade and ammo for the M9.  
  
"Now, time to free the hostages..." Snake thought, as he cautiously entered the campus.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ha, he's falling right into our trap... just as we planned."  
  
"He has no idea what he's going to get himself into. But we have to be cautious."  
  
"Indeed. Alert the soldiers and tell them of the intruder so they will always be on Caution mode."  
  
"It is done, sir."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Keiichi heard the commotion from outside and wondered what was happening. He stepped from the machine shop, looked outside and saw three heavily armed sentries heading his way. He jerked back a bit. Fear overtook his body, but his instinct told him to find a place to hide. He couldn't see any other viable options but a locker that was just the right size for him to fit in.  
  
He got in the locker and shut it tight. He looked though the small window and saw the sentries coming closer. Cold sweat started to run down his forehead. He's been in situations just as worst. Why didn't the System Force come in at the right moment?  
  
"Move!" one of the sentries shouted. "I saw one of them in here just now!"  
  
The other two came closer to the locker K-1 was hiding in.  
  
He closed his eyes and thought about Belldandy. But the thought of being shot by these intruders and her crying over him, broke his heart.  
  
'Bell... help me... I only want to see you again...' K-1 thought. Just then, he heard the sentries fall one by one, followed by a loud grunt from a rough, sandpapery voice, then several snoring sounds. There was silence. 'What's going on out there?'  
  
Once more, he heard the footsteps coming again to the locker. K-1 grabbed a broom from behind him, and held it for dear life.  
  
The door opened, and Keiichi swung at the enemy. To his shock, the man caught the broom stick with one hand, as Keiichi swung it, while he held onto his handgun with the other. The man, who was smoking, lifted Keiichi into the air with a smile in his stone like face.  
  
"Take it easy, kid. I'm not one of the bad guys," Snake said. "Now stop playing cleaner and relax or I'll have to tranq you too."  
  
Keiichi looked to see the sleeping sentries the man had took down by himself. K-1 let go of the broom and looked at the man closely.  
  
"Who are you?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Snake, kid... Solid Snake," the man responded with a smile.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, there you have it, my first shot at a Oh My Goddess fic. I do hope you guys like where this is going, and if you want more, I'll be very happy to do so. If any of you have any suggestions I can DEFINITELY use for the OMG characters, I'd very much appreciated.  
  
Leave your words by my e-mail, Jinkazama02rei@yahoo.(Or hotmail.)com and I'll be glad to consider them.  
  
Next episode: Belldandy and her sisters hear of the crisis at Nekomi Tech and venture out to rescue K-1 and friends. But will that get in the way of Snake's plans to find the new REX prototype rumored to be there? Will Snake and the Goddess sisters save the day? And more surprises are in store. I guarantee this will get fun.  
  
I do not and will never own Oh My Goddess, which belongs to Kosuke Fujishima, Dark Horse and Studio Proteus. Metal Gear Solid isn't mine either, it's owned by the maestro of the Metal Gear series, Hideo Kojima, Konami and Sony Computer Entertainment.  
  
I'm a broke Trini who has to go cosplaying next month as the same character as before. Life sucks when you're broke, neh? 


	2. Not all Snakes are animals

I guessed you guys liked the first Chapter. THANKS! I couldn't get unto this Chapter, as I've been busy working and searching for info for the OMG characters, not to mention being busy with 'COE'. Sooner, or later, I'll be doing re-formatting of 'COE', so until then, I'll continue working on Oh My Metal Gear!, until the next update of my Eva/MGS2 fic.  
  
Anyway, on to the second Chapter of the fic. In the previous episode, an average day at Nekomi Tech almost ends in disaster, when an unknown terrorist group takes over the campus, and Keiichi is one of the hostages! But during the chaos, a mysterious man appears to the rescue, or is he there for something else? He saves Keiichi from being taken by the hostiles and introduces himself as Solid Snake. Again, reviews and advice are appreciated. And as for pairings, since this fic won't have much of Otacon (he'll just be giving back up via Codec and he's a little TOO old for Skuld, Hunter.), but a Snake/Urd paring? Ha, ha ha ha ha! Just you wait and see.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents:  
  
Oh My Metal Gear!  
  
An Oh My Goddess/Metal Gear Solid crossover  
  
Chapter 2: Not all Snakes are animals.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Solid Snake?" Keiichi asked. (Have I heard of that before?) he thought. "Strange name."  
  
"Live with it, you'll have to get used to calling me that." the American retorted in Japanese, rather rudely to the young man, his cigarette close to being burnt out. "Are you the only one here?"  
  
Keiichi nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm the only one. But, can you please tell me...what the heck's going on here?"  
  
"It seems that your campus is now under siege by these terrorists. I can't really determine who they are or why there are here yet but, I'm here to see to it that they won't get away if they end up hurting any civilians." Snake said. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Keiichi Morisato." Keiichi offered to shake Snake's hand, who in return, gripped the young man's hand tightly in respect that Keiichi thought this man was a good person. He took a closer look at his saviour's features and saw that Snake had such an incredible built for his age. He was dressed in a suit of dark blue grey, a simple, yet unprotected suit that showed off his masculinity. He appeared as if he hasn't taken a shave for the while, his mullet standing out. If Urd ever met this guy, she'd waste no time trying to get his attention.  
  
"Listen, Keiichi, as much as I would suggest that hiding here would be smart, there more of these guys around and so far, I can't handle you tagging along. You are bound to get caught."  
  
"Just what do you mean by that?" Keiichi spoke, feeling almost embarrassed.  
  
"You'll just slow me down. Unless, you can defend yourself." Snake held out his M9. "Here, you should take this."  
  
"I can't take another person's life! No way am I doing it." Keiichi said.  
  
Snake simply shook his head and then thought of something. He handed Keiichi a small device instead. "Here, then, you can have this. It's a Stealth Camo, put this on and press here."  
  
After placing the Camo in K-1's jacket, Snake pressed the activate button, then Keiichi jumped as he saw his own body disappear from sight.  
  
"Wha?!? What is this anyway?"  
  
"It renders you invisible to the enemy's naked eye, so you're pretty much safe if no one sees you, unless these guys have thermal goggles with them-- " Snake said, but he took out a pair of thermal goggles he was carrying. "Luckily, I managed to pilfer these from the hostiles, so I guess you can have one."  
  
"Wow, it's amazing. Skuld will flip when she see something like this." Keiichi smiled.  
  
"Skuld?" Snake asked.  
  
"Uh, she's like a roommate living at my home." Keiichi said nervously. "She's an inventor. I'm just okay with the camo, thank you. So.what now? My friends are being taken somewhere in the campus. Are these guys going to.?"  
  
"Don't you worry, I think they may have to make demands first before anything happens." Snake said, then stopped. "I'll stop these guys before they hurt anyone, but that is not why I'm really here."  
  
"You mean you weren't here to rescue us in the first place?" Keiichi said. "Just why are you here then or are you a terrorist yourself?"  
  
Snake remained silent as he was told this. Simply looking at Keiichi, he decided to change the subject. "Whatever reason I'm here for is just as vital as rescuing your friends. Let's just say that somewhere in this campus has something that these guys want that I must get to first. Let's leave it at that for now, okay?"  
  
K-1 simply stared at Snake and nodded. "Okay, but when my friends are safe, you let me know what's happening." He then stopped for a moment. "Hey, did you happen to see a woman of my height wearing a motorcycle jacket leave before this happen?"  
  
Snake smiled as he remembered Megumi getting on her motorcycle, even he didn't meet her. "Yeah, I did see her leave the campus, just before these guys stepped in. She had a cute behind. You know her?"  
  
"That's my younger sister!" Keiichi sounded as if he wanted to attack Snake. "Her name is Megumi and she is already seeing someone!" (Of course, Keiichi was only defending his sister by lying. He is now thinking of Snake as some kind of a flirt, which of course he is.)  
  
"Well, that's too bad--" Snake simply shrugged his shoulders, and looked around. "But you shouldn't worry, she's out of danger. We have to buy ourselves some time and keep these guys under wraps, if you know what I mean."  
  
He pointed to a nearby roll of wire used for electrical purposes, as he took the sleeping sentries. Snake had already rounded up the three sentries and tied them up with a wire Keiichi found for him and tied them up.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. You just stay out of the way, and out of sight. Just lead me to where I need to go. First, we get sense as to what is happening here and what do they want. " Snake said. "And if we do run into trouble, get the hell out of there. I'll take care of the problem."  
  
Keiichi replied with a nod. "I just want my friends to be safe--"  
  
"They will, I can promise you that." Snake took out his M9 once more. "Okay, let's move!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Skuld was busy working in her labs on a new machine, one that will teach Urd a lesson she will never forget. She had just finished reading a rather good book too, "In the Darkness of Shadow Moses" by Nastasha Romanenko and she had felt inspired to get even by the ideas from the tale of Solid Snake.  
  
A wide grin emerged on her face as she worked on her Anti-Urd Punisher Mech. She can only see herself when this creation is done.  
  
'Mess with me and my inventions will you, Urd? Well, the time for reckoning is almost near, big sister.' Skuld licked her lips. (I'll have my revenge before you can say, "Iroqouis Pliskin").  
  
She then thought of having a break and nothing comes else comes to mind than ice-cream. She got up to get her favourite brand in the kitchen, and she saw Belldandy wasn't there. She took the opportunity to switch on the television before Urd returned and was in shock for a moment when she saw there was a breaking news report on the television and she increased the volume to listen.  
  
"Less than ten minutes ago, the famous Nekomi Technological Campus was taken under siege by unknown terrorists." the newscaster said. "We have yet to hear from the terrorists about their demands..." Just then, the newscaster held his ear. "Hold on...we just have received a telex from the terrorists themselves that they will make their demands via live broadcast."  
  
Skuld dropped her ice-cream scoop. "Oh no! I have to tell Belldandy about this!" She then ran off to find her sister.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at Nekomi Tech, Sora, Sayoko, several other students, including Tamiya and Otaki, as well as the teachers and staff were gathered in the school gym, their arms tied behind them with tape, and the sentries pointing their weapons at their captives.  
  
Sora, who was still crying her eyes out since her and her other friends were gathered against their will, mustered up to speak quietly to Sayoko who was seated next to her.  
  
"Sayoko...what do you think they will do to us?" Sora huddled her legs to her chest.  
  
Sayoko only shook her head, but tried to assure her friend that no harm will come. "You got me, Sora, but I don't think these guys will want to hurt us. They must have a reason to why they are here..."  
  
Just then, one of the sentries took out a portable camera, then Sayoko and Sora turned to hear one of the sentries come towards the camera, his face being concealed by the balaclava he was wearing.  
  
"Are we on?" he spoke in a Japanese tone. His comrade gave a nod, as the sentry spoke. "Listen up, we are the group known as the Devil's Nomad. If you want these people to live, you'd better listen to our demands and accept the conditions. One: a sum of $5 million dollars in unmarked bills and the release of our comrades which are being held in prison in the Nekomi Maximum Security facility. Have both our demands brought here with our escort out of here. You have two hours to give in to the demands or else...."  
  
One of the sentries revealed a packet of C4 switched onto a detonator. Sora and some other people screamed.  
  
"You can kiss this place good-bye when we hit the switch!" the sentry said. "Your time starts now!"  
  
The communications then were cut off, leaving a state of panic and worry to whoever was watching.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As this was going on, Belldandy had already finished preparations for Keiichi's lunch, now she was in the middle of her ablution (Author's note: in a general sense, the act of washing; a cleaning or purification by water...or in other words...Bath time.)  
  
Just then, Skuld came calling as loud as she could from outside. "BELLDANDY! You got to come see this! It's very important!"  
  
Belldandy wondered just why Skuld would call her during her bath, but considered to answer back from the bath house.  
  
"What is the problem, Skuld, dear?" Belldandy said, continuing to pour water down her back.  
  
"Nekomi Tech's been run over by terrorists!' Skuld shouted.  
  
Belldandy stopped the instant she heard this. Instantly, she got into a towel and stepped outside. When she saw Skuld, she had a look of uneasiness etched on her face. "Skuld...just when did you hear of this?"  
  
"Just now on the television! Come!" Skuld grabbed Belldandy's arm and carried her back to the kitchen, where to both the Goddess sisters' surprises, Urd and Megumi was staring at the set with serious looks on their faces. They too had saw the breaking news, and Megumi was near tears.  
  
"Keiichi was still in the campus by the time I left." Megumi said, her voice trembling with fear. "Oh, if anything were to happen to K-1...."  
  
Belldandy felt just the same about Keiichi when he is in a dangerous situation, no, even more than any else that he has been with.  
  
'Keiichi...' Belldandy thought, clasping her hands. She had to do something or else innocent people will die. Shaking her head of any negative thoughts, she spoke to Skuld.  
  
"Did you see Keiichi when this was broadcasted?"  
  
"No...only our other friends, Sora, Sayoko and a bunch of teachers, but Keiichi was no where with them." Skuld said. "You don't think he's...."  
  
"Don't even think it. Not K-1..." Megumi said, now she was really in tears. Urd held her as she cried, and stared at her sisters.  
  
"We can't let these guys get away from this...our friends, not just Keiichi's in trouble." Urd spoke seriously.  
  
Skuld nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but can we just let the authorities handle this? We can't interfere with this affair."  
  
"But...Keiichi and our friends are in trouble. We can't just sit back and watch our friends get into a massacre." Urd spoke. "It's up to us to confront the enemy and save our friends without having to cause bloodshed."  
  
"I agree...Keiichi and our friends need our help, and it's up to us to make sure everybody we love get out safe, even the hostiles." Belldandy said.  
  
"But...that doesn't mean that we get some action by ourselves, can't we?" Urd smiled. "Skuld, get ready...we're going to Nekomi Tech to kick some terrorist butt."  
  
"Right behind you." Skuld ran off to her labs, while Urd walked off to her room, Urd's Castle. Belldandy smiled as she embraced Megumi.  
  
"Don't you worry, dear Megumi. Everything is going to be alright." Belldandy said. "Just stay here and get ready for our return."  
  
"What is it do you plan to do?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Bring Keiichi back for all of us." Belldandy smiled as she walked of to her room to prepare herself for the rescue of her love and his friends.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What's slowing you down, kid?" Snake asked Keiichi as they continued to wander the hallways of Nekomi Tech. "Don't fall behind!"  
  
"Aw, give me a break. It's not everyday I get to sneak pass enemy soldiers in my own campus!" Keiichi said. He had been showing Snake the way around the campus and was impressed that why he gave up the Stealth Camo. Its as if Snake himself IS a sneaking machine.  
  
"Well, I don't blame you, Keiichi, but we're both behind time here. We have to get to your friends before these baddies do something we both won't like." Snake said, gripping on his M9.  
  
Snake and Keiichi found themselves at a pantry, where foodstuff was available for the taking. The war-hardened soldier found some chocolate bars that he fondly helped himself to, much to Keiichi's disgust.  
  
"You know...those have to be paid." Keiichi shook his head, which made Snake stop eating the one he was in and gave Keiichi one of those 'stares'.  
  
"Then you pay for them. I have to keep myself sustained, you know." Snake responded. "Since there no Rations around, these have to do, or would you rather see me NOT save your buddies?"  
  
"You are a strange man." Keiichi said, then heard his own stomach growled.  
  
He wouldn't be starving right now, if those terrorists haven't taken over the campus and kept him back. He would be at home right now, enjoying Belldandy's cooking. After seeing a smirk from Snake's face, he opted for taking one for himself. "But...you do have a point."  
  
As the two men feed themselves on the snacks, Snake heard his Codec rang. He held up his hand to his ear surprising Keiichi.  
  
"What's that?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"This is a Codec, a small communicator that runs on nanomachines to work." Snake told his young friend. "Hey, keep an eye out for me. I have to take this call."  
  
Keiichi nodded, as Snake pressed the Call button and spoke. It was Otacon who called him.  
  
"Snake, have you made it yet? Have you gotten to the underground storage?" the engineer spoke.  
  
"It's taking longer than I thought." Snake replied. "Not only the size of this campus building is the problem, but I also have excess baggage with me."  
  
"A civilian?"  
  
"Yeah, rescued him from some of the sentries before he got captured. Not combat wise, but he's an alright guy." Snake said. "Any action from the recent arrivals?"  
  
"They have just made their demands, calling themselves the 'Devil's Nomad'." Otacon spoke. "They ordered a five million dollar ransom and the release of the rest of the group for the return of the captured students and staff of Nekomi Tech."  
  
"I don't think they are after any ransom....I sense a cover-up from these guys."  
  
"A smokescreen...?" Otacon asked. "To hijack Metal Gear?"  
  
"Obviously. These guys are just hiding the real truth that they really here to claim it." Snake answered. "But I want to know...I never heard of these guys before, so they are a new amateur group?"  
  
"Exactly. Yet, they're all armed with Russian weaponry..."  
  
"So far, I didn't have any trouble putting these guys to bed, it's as if their all small fry. So, just how did these guys get such hardcore weapons?" Snake asked. "Probably they must have a benefactor who supplied them all the weapons they need."  
  
"If so, he must be in the background of all this. Snake, you'd better not underestimate the enemy. Something's bigger going on around here." Otacon stated, fixing his glasses.  
  
"I'll be careful, don't you worry. Try to find more about this group and who recruited these guys. I'll take care of freeing the hostages before I find Metal Gear." Snake replied.  
  
"Sure thing, and watch yourself." Otacon replied before he signed off.  
  
Snake got back to his standing position, and looked at Keiichi. "Listen, these guys have just made their demands, but I think they are really after a weapon which is hiding here in your campus."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Now, why would you ask that if I hadn't came here just to deal with the terrorists, hmm?" Snake asked. "I have my sources, and I go by my gut instinct. There's something here that these guys want, and whether you like it or not, I'm here to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"This weapon, just what is it?" Keiichi asked.  
  
Snake drew a deep breath before responding, but before he said anything, the door fell with a loud clang, as three sentries, wearing thermal goggles, entered with their weapons drawn at Snake and Keiichi.  
  
"FREEZE, INTRUDER!" the centre sentry shouted. Snake saw that instantly, he had gone on Alert mode, he then turned to Keiichi and shouted, "Take cover!"  
  
Keiichi reacted without hesitation and leapt to hide behind the counter, with his Stealth Camo on.  
  
"We've found the intruder! Take him alive!" the sentry shouted. Snake wasn't equipped, but he wasn't prepared either. Instantly grabbing the AKS machine gun he had taken before, he slid on a table, grabbing one of it's edges and after landing, the table was overturned, providing Snake with a wall. He didn't have time to count the ammo for the gun, but he had to play it right if he found himself in a situation that pitted him with an outnumbering count of foes.  
  
He took aim at the ceiling and fired at several of the lights, making the room dark enough to be unseen, but even his enemies had thermal goggles on. He had to act quickly if he were to survive this encounter.  
  
He can use his M9, but he had to act fast, as the annoying locking action of from the slide keeps him back from moving. He counted his foes, two of the sentries were doing the constant firing, as one stayed behind to fire right after his two comrades had finished firing. He snuck his head to the right side, and pointed the M9's Laser Aiming Module at the left sentry's head with 110% accuracy. It one shot, he was down and out. Snake had enough time to retreat to another corner WHILE changing the round AND avoiding the oncoming attacks from the other two.  
  
Catching his breath, the mercenary hid once more, then anticipating the patterns of his enemies, he came out of his hiding place once more and this time, aimed at the background sentry's heart, who was busy trying to toss a grenade at Snake, but before he could pull the pin, he fell forward to a deep sleep. The last sentry peered from his corner at Snake and walked towards Snake's direction with two more sentries, their guns trained at the intruder. Snake waited until the sentry in front was close, then pounced on him, like a lion attacking it's prey.  
  
He moved so suddenly, as the other two sentries didn't see Snake until he had his arm wrapped around the sentry's neck. Thinking Snake would have snapped his captive's neck, one of the sentries rushed Snake to save his comrade. Snake took out a Glock .45 he managed to find from the sentry's back holster, and pulled the trigger at blank range at the charging sentry, the bullet meeting it's mark at his shoulder. Snake then pulled his captive's body and with an amazing feat of strength, using one arm, he lifted the sentry he had and swung it at the wounded sentry.  
  
Snake must have inflicted enough damage on the last two, that the last one realized that he was up against no ordinary intruder. Before he could call for back-up, Snake was already rushing the enemy, using his trademark punch- punch-kick combo, Snake broke the goggles the sentry's goggles with his clenched right fist, smashing the goggles into the poor man's face, but Snake ended up hurting himself as well when the shattered glass from the goggles cuts his knuckles. The war hardened soldier simply cursed under his breath, but it was no big deal for Snake, as he got into a pose, grabbing the man before he fell, and kicked him in the nads with such brute force, that seemed inhuman.  
  
The sentry went down on his knees, reeling in pain, before Snake kicked him in the face, knocking him out. He then took out a cigarette, as he walked over to Keiichi's hiding place.  
  
Snake grunted as he walked back to where Keiichi was hiding. He shouldn't have punched the sentry in the face when he still had on the goggles, his knuckles were cut, but not too badly as to affect his gun-handling. He needed to find first aid quickly, but he have to make sure Keiichi was okay.  
  
"Keiichi, get out from there. It's safe to come out now." Snake said. The student did come out of hiding, he thought the Stealth Camo helped a bit. He saw the mess Snake made when he confronted the sentries, and stepped back to see Snake got out of the tussle alive and with only a cut on his right hand.  
  
Keiichi saw the bleeding hand and almost panicked. "Snake, you're hurt."  
  
"It's nothing, I'll live. Just point me to a first aid, so I can cover up this cut." Snake said. "We got to move...these guys are getting on to us. Just how far do we have to go to where your friends are?"  
  
Keiichi was surprised that even though Snake had a serious cut, the mission was priority one. He nodded and answered. "Well, we just have at least two more hallways to go before we take a straight path to the gymnasium. But I really should see about that cut before it gets worst if I were you."  
  
"Why is that? Are you the some kind of hygiene freak or something?" Snake asked.  
  
"No, but my girlfriend is someone like that kind." Keiichi rubbed his head. "She's just a type that cares for others a lot that it doesn't matter how the other person thinks."  
  
"Sound like you got quite a woman." Snake smiled. "I'd like to meet her when this is over."  
  
"Oh, she's more than a woman." Keiichi said with a smile. "You can say that she is something out of heaven."  
  
"We better get a move on, that little commotion may have drawn some attention from more of our unwanted guests." Snake said to Keiichi. "You said that your friends is close by, let's get to them before they may kill someone."  
  
Keiichi gulped back a bit, but stood up firm. He didn't wanted anyone to get hurt, but he wished he knew exactly why Snake was doing in his campus.  
  
"Okay, you take point again, and I'll take care of more of these guys if we do run into them again." Snake said to Keiichi. Before he left though, he took the chance to take some more items. He found another Glock. 45 with a suppressor attached to it, but decided to leave the gun to take the suppressor instead and attach it to his new Glock. He then took another chaff grenade, then five magazines for the AK, just enough to place the capacity of the AK's ammunition to max, then three stun grenades. Lastly, he found a Ration, but he declined to take it. He knew the mission had some minimal threat to his life, and he didn't want to take chances with the next possible encounter. He had to get to Keiichi's friends quickly, then find Metal Gear.  
  
"Are you ready, Snake?" Keiichi asked. "The next hallway from here should take us to where my friends are."  
  
"Anytime. But don't forget, I have to get a bandage for this cut." Snake said, heading out the door. Before he looked out, he peered to the outside to check if the coast was clear, then he and Keiichi moved ahead to another area of the campus.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Once again, two mysterious voices speak once more, one of them a female.  
  
"You are right. Snake is dangerous, his age hasn't slowed him down a bit, but I hadn't excepted that Morisato fool to be even teaming up with Snake."  
  
"See? What did I tell you?"  
  
"So...is he suppose to just waltz right into the trap, or do you have other plans?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. For Belldandy and the other troublesome goddess sisters. When they get here, they won't know what hit them. Everything's going according to plan."  
  
"As for Snake, he shall get what's coming to him as well..."  
  
"Set Phase 3 of our plan in operation....Belldandy and her other two sisters should be here any moment. Then the real fun begins..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Belldandy had already exited a room in the campus via her transportation magic through mirrors. She was wearing a simple oversized dress in black, wearing a ribbon behind her golden brown hair. She was in part of the campus where she thought Keiichi could be, as her other sisters, Urd and Skuld were somewhere else close by .  
  
'Keiichi.' she thought to herself as she wandered throughout the hallway. She then heard her sister, Skuld speak to her from a radio she had invented for such situations like these. Little did she knew that it was an exact copy of the Codec system using magic as the power source. "Yes, Skuld, I'm here."  
  
"Belldandy, can you hear me? I made the frequency just right so everyone can listen in." Skuld spoke. "Where are you?"  
  
"Somewhere near the laboratory facilities of the campus. It's almost too quiet.I don't like this." Belldandy said.  
  
"Well, the best way to find Keiichi and rescue our friends is to split up for awhile and search for clues." Skuld replied. "So far, Urd and I have found nothing."  
  
"Well, keep trying. Keiichi has to be around somewhere, I can sense him." Belldandy spoke. "Alright, I'm going to another area to keep looking."  
  
"We'll find Keiichi and get our friends out of this mess, we promise you that, sis." Urd replied seriously. "Just make sure not to get into any trouble, these guys look serious. In case you do, we'll be there to back you up."  
  
"I understand. Thank you, Urd." Belldandy replied with a slight smile.  
  
With that, Urd and Skuld signed off, as Belldandy sighed to move on. As she cautiously turned to step into the next corner, a shocking sight stunned the goddess.  
  
She saw a room that showed signs of a battle, bullet holes and blood covered the walls, as bodies of sentries lied on the floor. She stepped to one of them who was lying on the floor trying to comfort the injured intruder.  
  
She wanted to use her healing power to help even these sentries, but what shocked her, is that they were still alive. Belldandy breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the breathing from the sentry, and felt that the other sentries were still alive. Then, from the corner in front of her, she saw a sentry trying to get her. She ran forward to help the man, when he fell down.  
  
"Oh no! What happened here?" Belldandy asked the sentry.  
  
"It's-" The sentry muttered. "-it's a ghost." He managed to speak before he fell back into a deep comatose state. Belldandy looked and gasped in shock to the sight that caught her eyes.  
  
A sentry was held in mid-air, his torso sticking upwards towards the ceiling. She then saw a figure appeared out of nowhere, wearing a body fitting grey and red colured armour. It had a red glowing eye at the centre of it's head area and it was holding a mean looking nodachi (Japanese sword). It turned to face Belldandy, as she looked on, unable to move.  
  
"Ah, Belldandy." the cyborg ninja spoke in a ghastly voice.  
  
"Just who are you?" Belldandy asked.  
  
Just then, Snake and Keiichi stepped into the same area from behind, cornering the ninja. "What the hell? A ninja?!"  
  
Keiichi saw Belldandy instantly and called her out. "Belldandy!"  
  
Belldandy jumped in surprise as she heard her love call out to her. "Keiichi? Where are you?"  
  
Keiichi deactivated his Stealth camo, revealing his form. Tears of joy came out of Belldandy's eyes, but then Snake drew his gun at the ninja.  
  
"You kid, get down! Snake shouted to Belldandy, as he started firing at the ninja with his Glock. The ninja simply deflected the bullets and Snake stopped firing.  
  
(He moved just like Grey Fox.) Snake thought. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm like you. I have no name." the ninja spoke. "And I'm not Grey Fox either. Morisato, I'd watch yourself around Snake if I was you."  
  
Keiichi simply sweat dropped as he heard this. "What?"  
  
After that was said, the ninja returned its glance to Belldandy. "You too, Belldandy. The enemies you'll face today will be unlike any other."  
  
Belldandy simply looked on as the ninja switched on its stealth camouflage and ran out of the hallway. Snake returned the gun to its holster and went over to Belldandy.  
  
"You alright, miss?" Snake asked Belldandy helping her up. Belldandy nodded.  
  
"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine, thank you." Belldandy smiled at the tall, muscular man. "And you are?"  
  
"Snake will do for now." Snake spoke. Before he spoke further, Keiichi ran to his love, hugging her. The Legend simply shook his head. "Kids."  
  
"Keiichi dear, are you hurt?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"No, this man helped me in the nick of time. You should thank him." Keiichi smiled, holding Belldandy in his arms. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you again. But why are you here?"  
  
"I came to your rescue, Keiichi. Oh, I'm happy to see that you are unhurt." Belldandy smiled.  
  
"Listen, as much as I'd like to see this lover's reunion happen, we don't have much time." Snake said harshly. "First of all, I'd like to know what's going on with here and why is there a ninja in your campus that knows you two?"  
  
Just then, Skuld and Urd came running into the spot Snake, Keiichi and Belldandy were. Snake stopped talking to notice that all three women had familiar markings on their foreheads and just under their eyes. Snake took the time to examine the other tow women. One of them was younger than Belldandy and Keiichi, as there was an older looking woman much taller than the three, but as tall as Snake.  
  
They wore somewhat flashy outfits, excepting Urd, who was don in a rather sexy leather outfit that hugged her body well and showed her loose silvery mane like hair. Both Urd and Snake looked at each other with a shocked looked on their faces. And only one word was able to come out the moment they spoke.  
  
"Whoa." Both Snake and Urd said to each other. Skuld and Keiichi fell 'anime style' down to this.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
There you have it, the meeting of the century! I really hope someone likes where this is going, this is going to be a break from 'COE' for a while, but I haven't forgetting that too.  
  
I didn't plan to have any pairings in this fic, but I couldn't resist the thought of paring Snake and Urd together. If any one who like to see this happen, please let me know, cuz it's the one of the best ways to make this story great.  
  
So, what's next on the first ever Oh MY Goddess/ Metal Gear Solid x-over? More surprises, what's a Snake going to do about smoking around Belldandy and more action! That I guarantee! 


	3. Of Guns, Cigs and Goddessess

Welcome to Chapter 3 of 'Oh My Metal Gear!'. Thanks for enjoying the last episode. It seems a lot of you kind folk WANT the Snake/Urd pairing to happen, huh? Well, you got it. I had considered pairing Otacon with Skuld at first, but when last I checked on the profiles of the Goddess sisters, she's twelve Earth years old! Guess that can't work out...But I will be pairing him up with Megumi, she's SOOOO cute. Anyone seen the first episode in Japanese?  
  
Speaking of which, just how many episodes of Oh My Goddess there in existence? A friend who had the first five episodes (which I'm now avidly watching as I write) from a fan sub said that's all there is. Somehow, I think that's not possible. So if there's anyone who know just how many OMG tv episodes and movies out there, please tell me.  
  
Anyway, on to the fic. When last we saw our heroes, Snake and Keiichi got to know about each other, while in the process, being spotted by enemy sentries which Snake took care of. Belldandy, Urd and Skuld learns of the situation at Nekomi Tech and venture off to find and rescue Keiichi and friends, but just as Belldandy enters the campus, she learns that there's a dangerous intruder, namely a cyborg ninja who took out a squadron of sentries without killing them. Snake and Keiichi steps in just in time to save Belldandy, but the ninja gives some warning advice before disappearing. Skuld and Urd enters, and well, as she and Snake set their eyes on each other...I can't do anymore of this, it's just too much. Let's get to what happens after Skuld and Keiichi falls, okay?  
  
Oh, and do not forget to review, please. I really need them to continue this fic. I'm not trying to make this better than 'COE', but at least just having some fun from that main work. Enjoy.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclwKusanagi presents:  
  
Oh My Metal Gear!  
  
Chapter 3: Of Guns, Cigs and Goddessess  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After Keiichi and Skuld recovered from their sudden fall from seeing Snake meeting Urd, Snake took the time to look at Keiichi's friends. But it wasn't before Urd spoke, still having her eyes drawn to the mercenary's muscular body.  
  
'Whoa, I've never seen a mortal so- - dangerously sexy.' Urd thought to herself. "Hey, Keiichi, who's your friend?" she smiled, licking her lips. If she wasn't so much as a goddess, she would lose all functions of her body at the sight of Snake. Skuld looked on, seeing Urd swooning over Snake and boldly stepped forward.  
  
"Urd! Now isn't the time for this!" Skuld said. "There could be more of these guys around somewhere!"  
  
Snake looked at Skuld and nodded. "The brat learns fast. That ninja may have no doubt caused some noise to attract the enemy. Let's get to a further distance from here."  
  
"Brat?" Skuld looked at Snake with a childish stare that made him chuckle. "You'd better watch your mouth, mister. You have no idea what you're dealing with here."  
  
"That's my line. Why are three lovely ladies like you doing here?" Snake said, examining the sentries to see if they are still alive.  
  
"Lovely ladies?" Skuld and Urd blushed together. Urd's face was getting redder just listening to the tone of Snake's voice.  
  
"We've come here to rescue Keiichi and our friends." Belldandy spoke. "But it seems that you are here too to help out, am I right?"  
  
"No, I'm here for something else. The safety of Keiichi's buddies are just a bonus." Snake said. "By the way, I'm Solid Snake."  
  
"Solid Snake?!" Skuld jumped. "The Solid Snake from the Shadow Moses and destroyed Metal Gear three times?"  
  
"The one and only." Snake said smiling.  
  
"Now I know where I've heard that name." Keiichi said. "Belldandy, this is the guy."  
  
"I know all about this man's actions, Keiichi." Belldandy said, surprising Snake.  
  
"You do?" Snake asked.  
  
"You're quite popular in the Surface World defense business." Belldandy spoke, drawing some confusion between Snake and Keiichi. "The son of the greatest soldier who has lived his whole life through war."  
  
At this point, Snake had the trademark MGS question over his head, as did Keiichi.  
  
"What are you babbling about? Just really who are you?" Snake said, raising his right hand. It still was bleeding from the battle before and Belldandy saw the blood covered hand.  
  
"This is Belldandy, my girlfriend. And these are her sisters, Urd and Skuld." Keiichi said.  
  
"Oh no! You're hurt!" Belldandy said, holding Snake's hand.  
  
"It's nothing, I've been through a lot worse. Believe me." Snake replied.  
  
"If you don't see about this wound, it'll get infected fast. Keiichi.can I help Snake?" Belldandy asked. Keiichi knew that Belldandy wanted to help a stranger that had looked after him until Belldandy came. He simply nodded to Belldandy's request.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt if Snake knew. Go on ahead." Keiichi smiled. "You would have just helped him if I hadn't let you anyway."  
  
"Huh?" Snake was confused to this. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Belldandy smiled.  
  
Belldandy simply took Snake's hand and raised her free hand over it. Suddenly, a glow of light emanated from it. The soldier looked on in amazement as Belldandy healed his wound. When she was finished, Snake looked at his hand and couldn't keep his mouth closed as he saw as if it wasn't cut at all.  
  
"What just happened? The wound's all gone." Snake spoke.  
  
"This may be a surprise to you, but we three are Goddesses." Belldandy smiled.  
  
"Goddesses? How is that possible?" Snake asked.  
  
"A long story, one that which we don't have to tell until after this is over." Urd said, stepping towards Snake. "So, you're the Legend we gods and goddesses have heard so much about.you're even sexier than I thought, Snake."  
  
"Uh-yeah, thanks." Snake shook his head, trying to get the nasty mental thoughts of Urd dressed in that sexy, slinky and revealing leather outfit. Her signature silver long hair flowed to the reach past even her curvaceous waist to her firm behind, which Snake wasted no time sighting. 'Damn, she's hot for a goddess.'  
  
"Look at you, Urd! Hitting on a man you've just met! You're so unbelievable!" Skuld shouted, then she turned to look up at Snake. "And, Snake, I'm no brat!"  
  
Snake grinned at Skuld. "Oh, yes, you are. I'm a good sense of character you know."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Skuld shouted. "Oh, you made me so mad! You.you.you FLIRT!"  
  
Snake didn't know just what Skuld was doing to do, but the next thing he knew, Skuld had performed one of her word spells and the word, "FLIRT" was inscribed on Snake's Sneaking Suit.  
  
"The hell- -?" Snake growled at Skuld. "What was that?"  
  
"That's what happens when you underestimate a goddess, pal!" Skuld stuck her tongue at Snake.  
  
"You'd better be careful when you're around me, kid." Snake smiled, getting closer to Skuld. "Because, when I get mad, I'm not a nice guy to be around with.especially to goddesses who claim that they are older than they look."  
  
"Why you- -you're just like Urd!" Skuld shouted. Snake took a glance at Urd, who simply stared back at him with a light nervous smile other, as he walked forward.  
  
"Look, I can ask questions about this goddess thing later, right now, I have to get to your friends before these terrorists start to hurt someone." Snake said. "But first, that ninja.he seemed to know you, Belldandy. Any idea where you've seen him before?"  
  
"A ninja?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Yeah, wearing an exoskeleton suit. Just like the one Grey Fox wore at Shadow Moses." Snake said. "And I'm surprised that this one didn't kill any of these guys, only knocked them into submission."  
  
(An exoskeleton suit? It can't be.) Skuld thought to herself.  
  
"No, I've never met anyone like that, Snake." Belldandy said. "But whoever that was, we do better be careful in the future. There's no telling what may happen next."  
  
"In the battlefield, you never think what's next." Snake replied. "And one thing I learned from all of this is not to trust anyone.but I'm not saying that about you guys, because you look like a nice bunch of people."  
  
"Thank you, Snake." Belldandy smiled.  
  
"We're almost close to the gym area. I wonder if the terrorists have gotten their demands as yet." Keiichi spoke.  
  
Snake looked at his watch. "It's been forty-five minutes since they made their call. I'm going to contact a friend and find out what he's found."  
  
"Snake, it's about time you told us about what's going on." Keiichi said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be level with you guys, since Belldandy helped." Snake said. "My mission here is to find a weapon that my partner."  
  
"Dr. Hal Emmerich, also known as Otacon?" Skuld spoke in between.  
  
"Yeah, you goddesses know everything, don't you?" Snake asked.  
  
"Well, not everything." Urd smiled at Snake. "Go on ahead, Snake."  
  
"As I was saying, he uncovered some information that Metal Gear was stored here, somewhere in this campus. That's probably the reason why these bad guys are here. I just happen to show up just to confirm it's it looks like there's going to be a change mid-mission." Snake said. "If these guys get Metal Gear, look out, world."  
  
"So, that's why you are really here, to find Metal Gear. But why here of all places?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"You got me, but I won't forgive myself if our friends get hurt because of a weapon." Belldandy said.  
  
"I won't stand for that either, but we can't just barge in knowing our enemy is heavily armed." Urd placed a finger at her lips. "There must be a way to get our friends out safely without killing any one."  
  
She looked up to see Snake turn the safety off his suppressed Glock. "Listen, we can't think about if these creeps stay alive or not, or have you forgotten that we are in a middle of a war zone?"  
  
"Why must you always think of a light situation such as this so seriously?" Belldandy spoke.  
  
"You don't know just how dangerous this can get if Metal Gear is even activated, that's why I have to stop this from happening no matter what." Snake said in a harsh voice. "Metal Gear is bad news..you don't to be around it when its seized."  
  
"Snake.I may not know just what hardships this Metal Gear may have brought you, but you can't keep hitting yourself that you won't be able to protect through violence alone." Belldandy said.  
  
"You may be a goddess, true, but try placing yourself in my boots when as to what I had to go through." Snake said. There was some silence, then he shook his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"There's no need for apology, I can feel how you must feel whenever when you do this." Belldandy said.  
  
"Are you a fortune teller as well? Because goddesses are able to predict what the future beholds, right?" Snake walked towards the open passageway.  
  
"I'm sorry, but even we goddesses can't do such a thing. Even we do have limits to our powers."  
  
"Just great. Oh, well, can't ruin the fun of what's going to happen next." Snake said. "Alright, if you say you don't approve of how I handle things, do you have any other smart ideas?"  
  
"We can create a diversion to distract the enemy." Urd nodded her head. "I can whip up either a stun potion for the sentries."  
  
"And I can get some smokescreen bombs made." Skuld chipped in. "And luckily, I've brought Banpei in just in case."  
  
"VREEP!" From behind the corner where Skuld and Urd appeared, a small robotic wearing a large hat with Skuld's marking on top. Once again, that trademark MGS question mark appeared over Snake's head.  
  
"Is that a real robot?" Snake bent low to examine Banpei, who kindly returned the handshake Snake offered.  
  
"Yep, this is Banpei, my creation. Don't you worry, he's pretty harmful, but give him reason to attack and it's a different story." Skuld smiled. "I just wished my other inventions were as perfect though."  
  
"Just how old are you? Keiichi said that you are an inventor." Snake said.  
  
"That's true, and don't mistake me for some brat again." Skuld pouted. "I'm twelve years old in Earth terms, but I'm only a Goddess Second Class like Urd."  
  
"And Urd, I'm guessing you're around twenty-ish, am I right?"  
  
"Twenty-four to be exact. But good guess." Urd purred.  
  
"Wait until Otacon gets word of you guys - -" Snake shook his head. "Alright, I think I know how we are we going to do this- -I'll sneak in through the vents and use one of Urd's smoke potions in the middle of the gym. Then, I'll drop in, and take them out before anyone can see what hit them. When it's safe, you guys can come on in and rescue your friends."  
  
"What happens if there are more than you can handle?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"If there's at least more than five guys, throw in the stun bomb Skuld said she had. Of course, I'll have to warn your friends about it, so I'll can be vulnerable for the moment." Snake said.  
  
"I can use Holy Bell to take care of the smoke, while Banpei can help out in the rescue of our friends." Belldandy said. "And in case you do get hurt again, I can always heal the wound before it gets worst."  
  
"Holy Bell?" Snake asked.  
  
Belldandy nodded, as her Angel, the ever so beautiful Holy Bell appeared from behind her in a gust of wind. Snake stepped back a bit as this mission had gotten more weirder by the minute.  
  
"You guys are unbelievable - -" Snake shook his head. "Come on. I thought having a hand for these missions would be a pain, but I can't argue. Not only you ladies are beautiful and persistent, but you want your friends to be safe."  
  
"That's not because why we are helping you. If there is indeed a Metal Gear somewhere around here, we have to do something about it." Urd said.  
  
"Hey, Metal Gear's a piece of artwork that you can't just dismantle, even though I should be capable for the task." Skuld said. "You need a really powerful weapon to destroy it."  
  
"Think you can get one ready for Snake just in case Metal Gear is activated?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Taking care of Metal Gear, that's my job. I can't let any of you get mixed up in my problems." Snake said. "And I can't certainly let a woman come along.again."  
  
Urd looked as Snake with some pity. She nodded and sighed. "I see. Is that how you want it then. But remember, we will stick around for the show.  
  
"Wait, Snake do you have a Codec?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Yeah, I always do. Why, kid?" Snake said.  
  
"Give me just a second and soon everyone can patch through your frequency." The young goddess smiled, after giving Keiichi his own Codec.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary." Before Snake finished speaking, his Codec rang. Placing a hand by his left ear, he turned on the Codec.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at the Morisato residence, Megumi waited in front of the television for any good news. Since Belldandy and her sisters left, she had been wondering about just what she meant that they'll keep Keiichi safe. But before she can think of anything else that might worry her, she heard a voice from outside call out.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" a young male's voice called out. Megumi went to the front door and saw a tall, American male with pale, short white hair, his skin almost matching the tone it.  
  
"Yes? How may I help you?" Megumi cleared the hint of sadness in her throat and spoke with a smile.  
  
"I'm looking for Keiichi Morisato, I know he's living here." the man spoke. "Is he home by any chance?"  
  
"No, he's not home. I'm his sister, Megumi. Haven't you heard - -?" Megumi said. "There's a terrorist action going on at Nekomi Tech right now."  
  
"What?" the man exclaimed. "Oh, no - -I'm too late - -they must have gotten to him - -"  
  
"Late for what?" Megumi asked.  
  
The young man nervously smiled. "Ah, it's nothing important.Sorry if I had bothered you. I'll be going now - -"  
  
"Wait! At least tell me your name and I can leave a message for Keiichi!" Megumi shouted.  
  
"Just tell him that Jack dropped by." He called back. "It was nice to meet you, Megumi."  
  
As the man named Jack disappeared before Megumi can ask anymore questions, she thought to herself for a moment.  
  
'Wait a minute - - .K-1 doesn't have any American friends named Jack - -.'.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Otacon, have you found anything on the terrorists?" Snake asked his friend, while Keiichi, Belldandy and her sisters watched by.  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what I found." Otacon fixed his glasses. "These guys have no previous activities whatsoever. For all we know, they may be setting the authorities up for one big diversion."  
  
"Why would they would this? What are they trying to gain?" Belldandy's voice rang out from the background.  
  
"Who's that?" Otacon asked.  
  
"Oh, I've met some more of Keiichi's friends. That was his girlfriend, Belldandy." Snake said. "Here, I'll patch her through. Otacon, meet Belldandy."  
  
Belldandy's face appeared onscreen. "Ah, Dr. Hal Emmerich. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Otacon asked. But before he can answer, Skuld's face appeared.  
  
"Wow, the famous engineer of the REX project." Skuld was hyper to see Otacon. "But, you know, you've shouldn't have built REX with a flaw, you know."  
  
"Excuse me? Who are you to judge how REX was built?" Otacon spoke.  
  
"I'm Skuld and all I can say to you is that if I was the one to create REX, it wouldn't be so difficult to be beaten." Skuld boasted.  
  
"For your information, Skuld, I built REX with a character flaw. People aren't complete without one, right? And what do you know about creating Metal Gear?"  
  
"Are you saying that I do?" Skuld said. "I'll make you so sorry you said that - -"  
  
Snake had interrupted before Skuld can try something again. "Alright already. Otacon, before anything else happens, I'm going ahead with the plan. I'm going to rescue the hostages before time is up."  
  
"I see. From the look of things, we don't have much time either. Better get moving, Snake." Otacon spoke. "If any of your friends want to contact me, my frequency's."  
  
"141.12. We know." Skuld said.  
  
"How ? Did Snake tell you?"  
  
"Skuld and I are goddesses." Belldandy spoke.  
  
From Otacon's background, there was a loud thud. Otacon may have fallen. (anime style.)  
  
"Otacon, what was that?" Snake asked.  
  
"Stupid chair! It slipped when Skuld mentioned that." Otacon rubbed his head.  
  
"I'll explain everything later, Otacon. Just don't let that obsessive style of anime get to you next time you see something spectacular from these women." Snake said. "I'm signing off."  
  
"Be careful, all of you. The mission's just begun." Otacon said, before he shouted. "OW! That hurts!"  
  
After signing off, Snake turned to see Urd glancing back at him. He smiled and looked at his new comrades. He reached for one of his pouches and took out a cigarette. Just before he lit it, Belldandy talked.  
  
"Snake, are you smoking? You really should quit." Belldandy said. "As for what it means to your health, I won't even go there. Remember what the Surgeon's General said about lung cancer rates. Everyone knows that it's a dangerous substance."  
  
"So's war, and I've done that all my life." Snake replied.  
  
"Well, you can screw up your own body if you like, but think about other people, okay?" Urd said, coming closer to Snake.  
  
"This is the new kind that has almost no second-hand smoke. It won't bother anyone." Snake said, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh really? Didn't I see you toss a butt somewhere after we turned the corner just before we meet that ninja? Littering, polluting - -" Keiichi said.  
  
"Ummm - -"  
  
Before Snake can reply, Urd had performed her 'Spark of the Firefly' and the cigarette was burnt to ashes before Snake could inhale.  
  
"Hey! That was my last smoke." Snake shouted.  
  
"You have a long way to go, Snake" Belldandy warned Snake" While we are working together to get our friends back, no smoking. It's really bad for you."  
  
Snake looked at Keiichi with a glare. "How can you even live with this woman? She's too disciplining, like a mother.  
  
"I love her, that's all there is to it." Keiichi spoke. "What, you never had training to keep your life in check?"  
  
"I never knew my mother." Snake simply said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"That's alright." Snake said. He got a hold of his M9 and pointed to the vent above him. "From here, it'll be easier than being spotted again. Keiichi, Belldandy and Skuld stay near the hall until the smoke's released. Urd and I will take the sentries form above."  
  
Urd smiled at Snake's plan and nodded. "Ladies first, Snake."  
  
Snake didn't know that Urd was up to some naughty trick again, and as Urd started to climb to the upwards towards the ceiling and Snake was right under her, where he can see her - -  
  
"KRAK!" The sound of Skuld's hammer on Snake's head was then heard before Snake got his share of Urd's fan service.  
  
"Ow! Damnit!" Snake shouted, rubbing his head, and glaring at Skuld. "I'll get you back for that, kid. Bank on it."  
  
"Ha, I like to see you try." Skuld stuck her tongue at him. " No one, not even you is getting any perverted thoughts of my sisters."  
  
"Just get ready for the moment we get your buddies out of there." Snake said, as he climbed the ladder to the vents.  
  
"Well, let's go rescue our friends, Kei-chan." Belldandy smiled.  
  
"Yes, let's do it." Keiichi nodded.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So, Snake has decided to work with Belldandy to rescue their friends. This can throw a wrench in our plans. He's advancing the scenario faster than usual.  
  
"No need to worry, that ninja had just the perfect timing to show up."  
  
"Huh? The ninja wasn't my idea. Was it one of yours?" the woman spoke.  
  
"Not mine." The male voice replied, then one of the sentries appeared from behind.  
  
"Commanders, we've located the elevator that will take us underground." The sentry spoke. "What is are our orders now?"  
  
"Our guests may have gotten aware that this takeover is a set up. Leave six sentries where the hostages are and get the bomb ready to detonate in ten minutes." The woman smiled. "Gather the remaining forces and meet us at the cargo elevator."  
  
"Understood." The sentry left the two, the male got up while the woman spun on her spinning chair for fun.  
  
"Stop that right now, Mara! If that ninja's not on our side, this could be trouble."  
  
The woman, wearing a black, cloaked outfit, with markings similar to the goddesses on her forehead and below her eyes and had a pair of pangs. She had short pale yellow hair that looked rather messy.  
  
"Oh relax, old man. That ninja threatened both Snake and Belldandy, so we should be safe for the while." Mara smiled wickedly. The man came up closer to Mara and cocked his Revolver at her face. Mara gulped at the sight of the gun in her face.  
  
"I told you to call me by my real name, Demoness." The man said. "I am Shalashaska - -also called Revolver Ocelot!"  
  
He then spun the gun in a true gunfighter's fashion with his left hand, and returned the gun back to the holster where it came from. He turned his back to her, his white ponytail and long brown trench coat flowing behind him. He walked towards the door to exit the room.  
  
"And don't you dare forget that - -comrade." Ocelot said as he opened the door. "Come on, it' s time to collect the real prize."  
  
When she was alone, Mara grumbled to herself. (No one threatens me and lives, mortal. No one!)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So, there you have it, the bad guys are finally revealed! I hope you liked this Chapter, as I'm getting new ideas to make this fic better with every new Chapter.  
  
And in case you're wondering or those who haven't got it yet, the man who talked to Megumi spoke was indeed Raiden from MGS2: Sons of Liberty. He won't be appearing anywhere else in the fic though, so too bad. That was just a cliffhanger for a sequel I already have planned, so stay tuned for that one.  
  
Anyway, I don't have to say it, don't I? I do not own Oh My Goddess and Metal Gear Soild, they belong to their respective This fic is my idea, so there. And please review this and 'COE', which should be updated soon. (I hope.) Laters. 


	4. Let Urd eat Snake

Oh man do I have to do this? Oh My Goddess is not my property, or else I would have Belldandy, Urd and Skuld all to myself, (Heh-heh) but alas, they belong to the talented Kosuke Fujishima and Dark Horse, so poor me. Metal Gear Solid is not mine either or else I'd be super rich instead of super poor, they belong to the magnificent game creator, Hideo Kojima and Konami Entertainment. So, neither of the characters in this fic are mine, but the story is.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Previously in the story, not much in action happened, but our war buddy Snake gets to meet Keiichi's girlfriend, Belldandy and her sisters Skuld and Urd who came along with for the ride. But Snake gets the surprise of his life when she kindly and openly reveals to him that she's a Goddess! After Snake tells his newfound comrades about his real mission, he teams up with the group to get the rescue of Nekomi Tech on the go, then it's off to find Metal Gear. But somewhere else, two bad guys have already set their plans to get to the underground storage...one of them is the vengeful Mara, while her accomplice is Revolver Ocelot, the Russian gunslinger!  
  
So, what is going to happen now? Well sit back and just read on, dudes. I promise you'll enjoy this. Oh and thanks for the reviews, and comments about the OMG episodes. (Sobs after finding out there were only five episodes, just as when I was getting to really love the show...) And to those who never played MGS before but are enjoying this, this story will have SPOILERS from the game, but I guess you're enjoying it as it is. I'd better shut up now....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents:  
  
Oh My Metal Gear!  
  
Chapter 4: Let Urd eat Snake  
  
An Oh My Goddess/Metal Gear Solid crossover  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Urd had stepped into the darkness of the ventilation shaft and from behind, she can hear Snake coming as well. She had to crawl to get moving to another part of the building, but she stopped for a moment.  
  
"Snake, are you sure this is the better way to get to the gym without costing time?" Urd asked.  
  
Snake, who was wearing his thermal goggles, stopped next to her. "Don't you worry, if you're worried about how all this is going to turn out, I'm sure none of your friends will have to get hurt once we play things right."  
  
"Okay." Urd said, nodding her head. "Then, I'll press on."  
  
Urd went crawling ahead, leaving Snake to mumble something to himself, as he watched Urd's behind though his goggles. "Hmm, not bad at all...now that's what I call a masterpiece..."  
  
"Did you say something?" Urd asked quickly.  
  
Snake was caught off guard. "Uh...no, I didn't say anything. I was just thinking...just what kind of Goddess are you?"  
  
"Why, the Goddess of love. Fitting isn't it?" Urd smiled back.  
  
"I can see that..." Snake said, then shaking his head. (Dammit, Snake! Keep focus on the mission, not her behind...)  
  
Urd chucked to herself as she saw the effect of her beauty was getting to Snake. "You don't have to fight it, you know. Why, a place a small as this...I'm practically venerable to escape or to defend myself. Come on, Snake, take me."  
  
"Cut that out! This is a serious matter here!" Snake growled.  
  
"Why are you being sour all of a sudden? Jeez, you should learn to loosen up..." Urd purred, getting closer to Snake, her body close to his. "My, you've got quite a tasty chest..."  
  
Snake shook his head, then he gently pushed Urd aside. "Listen to me, Urd. If this is the kind of attitude you're going to carry on in a mission as critical as this, we're only just keeping back valuable time. And besides, I don't want to get you involved in my life."  
  
"It's a little too late for that." Urd smiled.  
  
"I'm not kidding. The last time a woman came along with for a mission, she almost died because I wasn't able to protect her." Snake said in a low tone, holding back the tears. Urd became silent when she heard this.  
  
"Oh, Snake, I...I didn't know. I'm sorry." Urd said. "I really mean it."  
  
"Save it. We have to get your friends out of here." Snake replied coldly. "We're almost there. Let me take point this time, alright?"  
  
"Okay, Snake. I won't try anything this time." Urd said, as she let Snake proceed ahead of her. After looking at him, she shook her head. (What a sad, lonely man...and with probably the most sexiest behind I've ever laid eyes on. Oh, Snake...)  
  
Her cheeks started to flush and she smiled to herself after thinking such naughty thoughts. (Can this be what Belldandy be feeling for Keiichi? Is this truly...love?)  
  
"URD!" Snake's shout rang her out of her train of thought. "Snap out of it! I found the gym area."  
  
Urd nervously shook her head and went towards Snake's position, but along the way, she passed an overhead vent where one sentry was in the restroom, talking to himself. She swore she heard loud. growling sounds from in there as well.  
  
"AHHCHHOO! Damn, I still have that cold! That witch, if I ever find that woman who stole my clothes and left me naked in that prison back in Shadow Moses, I'll make her pay back double for what she did!" the man complained. "And not only that, I got this damn diaherra that just won't give up...AUUUGH! Here comes another one!" A loud sound from the toilet came that made Urd cringe.  
  
"That's why I hate guard duty in the cold. AAACHHOO! Why do I always have to get all the bad luck?" The man continued. "At least we're in bright and sunny Japan. I can live with that. Still, the commander broad with the back leather outfit is reasonable to work with. Awww, man she was hot! I liked that thing with her fangs though and those tattoos on her face...I wonder if she's seeing anyone? But those Russian guards I have to work with still get on my nerves though. Aww, whatever. I just have to hold it in until this thing blows over. Awww, no, there's no paper..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Skuld and Banpei had heard the sounds coming from the men's restroom. Skuld figured that the wise thing to do was to leave this one alone and proceed down the hall, Keiichi and Belldandy followed behind her.  
  
"Skuld dear, be careful. You don't know if another one of these sentries are close by." Belldandy called out quietly.  
  
"I know, I'll be careful." Skuld replied. "I made sure to modify Banpei with a motion detector to tell us if the coast is clear." Skuld said. "And just to be extra careful, I've created my very own Skuld-iton Radar system."  
  
"You think we can do it?" Keiichi asked, getting Belldandy's attention.  
  
"Hmmm? I don't understand, Kei-chan." she asked.  
  
"About getting our friends out of here safe." Keiichi said. "This is not something we are used to, but still we are risking our lives for them. Do you think we can get everyone out okay before something bad happens?"  
  
"I believe that Snake is capable. His eyes speak the truth." Belldandy said, smiling slightly. "Although...they tell a tale of deep pain, regret and loneliness. He have always been alone and hardly trusted anyone. He is trying to shut out any kind of support given to him, but he must have felt that today is an exception."  
  
"Because you helped him, right?" Keiichi asked. "Or is it something else?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Author's note: This may be a longshot here, but I did find out for myself that Belldandy can read people's minds. Can someone verify that for me is that one of her only powers besides her Angel, Holy Bell?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I glanced into Snake's mind when we first met him, (last Chapter) and found out that this man has been through a lot in his life. Things that even I can't shake off." Belldandy placed a hand on her chest. "He is still in the past mental binding of trauma he has endured and he thinks that if we just help him, we may get hurt."  
  
"I read about Snake's exploits on that book Skuld has 'In the Darkness of Shadow Moses', and knew that he had a hard time, but he's a soldier that always follows his instincts." Keiichi said. "So far, he has managed to protect me and he did promise that he will get our friends out of this safe."  
  
"I think so too...but, I sense there's a bigger menace at work here. I just can't place my finger on." Belldandy said. She and Keiichi met Skuld and Banpei near a corner where they saw two sentries standing guard near the door. Staying out of sight, they gathered together to come up with a plan.  
  
"Great, there's no way we can get inside in time when Urd and Snake sets off the smoke bomb." Keiichi said quietly. "Any ideas, Skuld?"  
  
"Can't risk attacking them, even though Snake said they don't have much battle experience." Skuld whispered back. She heard some crumbling noises and turned to see Belldandy opening a bento box of chocolate cookies.  
  
"Belldandy, now's not the time for snacks." Keiichi said.  
  
"Oh no, Keiichi, there's aren't for me." Belldandy smiled. "I was saving them for you when you get home, but I just thought of a wonderful idea."  
  
(She wouldn't...) Keiichi thought to himself. After seeing Belldandy bravely step out to the hallway when the guards spotted her. (Yes, she did!)  
  
"Huh?" one of the guards saw Belldandy coming at their direction. "Who goes there?"  
  
"Please, I mean you no harm. But I can see that standing there all this time must have given you an appetite." Belldandy said as she held out her hand that held the cookies. "You are free to take as many that pleases you."  
  
The guards looked at each other in confusion as first but shrugged their shoulders and took the cookies by the handful, but it was their biggest mistake. By now they would have gone into Alert Mode if their backs weren't turned to Keiichi's and Skuld's direction, who were holding hammers right above their heads.  
  
One of the sentries looked up after chewing one of Belldandy's cookies and saw Skuld's hammer nearly reaching his crown. "What the...?!"  
  
"KRAK!" "KRAK!"  
  
The two sentries were on the floor knocked out from the blows of Skuld's hammer. The young Goddess simply swung her hammer, blew on its end and placed it behind her. Belldandy was continuously bowing her head to the unconscious men.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I do wish we didn't do that, but we have to rescue our friends. If you weren't so bad, we could have been friends as well." Belldandy said.  
  
"Smart move anyway, Belldandy." Skuld smiled.  
  
"Look, we can worry about them later. Let's contact Snake and tell him that we're here." Keiichi said, taking the sentry's radios, then reaching for his Codec.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Snake? It's Keiichi." Keiichi's face appeared on the Codec screen, as did Snake.  
  
"Hey, kid. Talk to me, where are you?" Snake replied.  
  
"Belldandy, Skuld and myself are already at the front entrance to the gym area. What's going on with you and Urd?"  
  
"I can see a majority of the students and teachers from up here, but there's heavy surveillance." Urd responded. "Hey, I can see Sora, Sayoko, Tamiya and Otaki... and a nasty looking bomb in the middle."  
  
"A bomb?!" Belldandy gasped. "Oh no..."  
  
"Is it active?" Skuld asked.  
  
Snake used his Digital camera to scope in on the explosives. "Whoever designed this bomb wasn't kidding. He's using SEMTEX, one of the most dangerous substances for bomb making. The good news that it's simple looking though, we can easily diffuse this thing, but..."  
  
"But what?" Urd asked.  
  
"If we go for the bomb first, the enemy will retaliate." Snake said, continuing looking around. "Two sentries on the both and west bleachers, one at the front door, one is securing an emergency exit behind the hostages, another one near the bomb and one sleeping near a long haired chick with his head on her shoulder."  
  
"He's talking about Sayoko." Urd snickered.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Leave this to me. I can just take care of the sentries from here, because I found a PSG1-T from one of the sentries that ninja took care of earlier." Snake took out a sniper rifle from his equipment. (All hail the art of Hidden Weapons!) "Watch and learn."  
  
Snake poked his rifle through one of the open holes from the event shaft and targeted the sentry near the front door. He thought of firing there first, but decided to aim for the sentry at the emergency exit. But there was one problem...his hands started to shake.  
  
"Damn! If only I had my cigarettes, I can stop the trembling." Snake muttered to himself. Urd smiled and hugged Snake from behind, her ample bustline pressing against Snake's back.  
  
"Will this ease things then?" Urd mellowed. Snake felt his cheeks turn red and his heart beat harder as he never saw a woman being this forward with him. "Wow, I just love men with broad shoulders and a strong back..."  
  
Snake rolled his eyes as he returned to the mission at hand. With Urd's body pressed against his, Snake was able to stop shaking for a long period of time to get the sentry with a tranquilizer shot to the head. One hit and he was down, but Snake was worried about the noise he would make.  
  
The body made a thud, making the sentry at the east bleacher look down at from the top and he started to walk toward his comrade.  
  
(Perfect.) Snake thought, as he fired another shot just before the sentry was about to wake his comrade up.  
  
"Alright, Urd. Get off now, I'm going to try something different here." Snake said.  
  
"But I'm loving every moment of this!" Urd said. Snake growled at Urd, who nervously stepped back, and stared back at him with her raging glare. Snake smiled and took out his M9 and gently opened the vent.  
  
"Throw the smoke bomb." Snake said, as he grabbed unto one of the iron railings of the ceiling.  
  
Urd had no idea what Snake was going to do, but went ahead and opened one of her potion bottles and dropped it into the hall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sayoko was trying her best to get the sleeping sentry off her, when she heard a glass brake, then smoke appeared. Some people started to scream and they were quickly silenced by the shouts of the sentries. The two remaining sentries noticed the sound and walked over to investigate. But the sentry from the front door suddenly drooped to his knees and fell in a deep sleep.  
  
She looked up and she can see a muscular American man dressed in grey, holding unto one of the railings on the ceiling with one hand, while with the other, holding a gun. Still holding unto the railing, he used the hand that held the gun to drop the magazine it had, switch to a new one and reload it fast enough to aim it and fire at the last sentry, putting him to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's note: If any of you have seen this from the MGS3: SnakeEater trailer, you would know what I'm talking about from that particular scene.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Snake returned the gun to his holster, and grabbed unto the railing and started to climb towards the bleachers. He had a long way to go down before the smoke clears, so he let go of the railing he held onto before he grabbed unto the third one below.  
  
However, the sentry who had just woken up near Sayoko and decided to reach for his radio, when suddenly it was Snake who lets go for the very last railing he spotted, he timed and grabbed unto it before he landed on the sentry in a perfect landing and a loud thud.  
  
Snake looked up and talked to the students and staff. "Don't you people worry, I'm one of the good guys."  
  
Sora, and the other students and staff of Nekomi Tech who had been watching this started to cheer, then they heard the door open as Keiichi, Belldandy, Skuld, Banpei and Urd appeared.  
  
"Mister Morisato!" Sora shouted cheerfully. "You came to our rescue."  
  
"Morisato!" Tamiya got up, still strapped to the tape next to his friend. "I knew you must be the one to get out us out of this mess."  
  
Belldandy and her sisters started to free their friends, while Snake examined the bomb in the middle. "Listen, Keiichi, when these people are freed, get them out of here. And contact the authorities while you're at it. Get these guys rounded up and watch them until the crisis has passed."  
  
"But..what about the bomb?" Keiichi panicked.  
  
"Take a look." Snake sighed as Keiichi looked at the bomb more closely. His eyes widened in shock as he took a glance at the switch at the side.  
  
"An ON/OFF switch?!" Keiichi shouted. "We were worrying for nothing?"  
  
Skuld went over to the bomb and analyzed it with her Skuld Bomb Detector. "This bomb is real alright, but it seems as if that a safety mechanism has been activated from the beginning of the siege."  
  
"I knew something was odd with the whole situation." Urd growled. She went over to one of the unconscious sentries and picked him up. "Hey! Wake up! We wanna know who's your leader! Tell me what's going on!"  
  
Snake pulled out his Glock and pointed it at the sentry. "You heard the lady, start spilling the details or else the next shot will open up that skull of yours. What are you really after?"  
  
The sentry shook in fear in Urd's arms as he talked. "Alright, I'll talk. We're really not after any ransom, there's really a weapon that was hidden here and our Commanders wanted it."  
  
"Commanders?!" Skuld asked, pointed her hammer at him.  
  
"A man and a woman, but they make kinda a odd pair if you ask me.." The sentry continued. "One's an old Russian with one arm and old type guns, while woman' s got on all black leather and tattoos on her face. She looked really scary by herself, but when she has with that Russian guy..."  
  
"OCELOT!" Snake shouted.  
  
"MARA!" Urd shouted at the same time.  
  
"Ummm...can you tell me what's going on here?" Keiichi asked, confused.  
  
Urd shook the guy one more time. "What are they planning?"  
  
"They are here to take...Metal Gear." The sentry said.  
  
"I knew it! Metal Gear...it's really here!" Snake shouted. "Just where exactly is Ocelot heading?"  
  
"There's a cargo elevator in the campus from the emergency exit that will take them underground. I was told that there's a four mile underground road that will take them below the satellite campus where Metal Gear is housed."  
  
Snake pulled the Glock back into the holster and started to walk towards the exit. "I have to get to Ocelot before he gets away! Ladies, it's been fun, but this is where my real mission begins."  
  
"Wait!" Belldandy said, but Snake had already left the hall.  
  
"Who does he think he is, leaving us in hanging like that as to what's going on?" Skuld said.  
  
"Mara...Snake has no idea what he has gotten himself into..." Urd said, thinking of the Legend.  
  
"Urd?" Belldandy stopped her sister.  
  
"Belldandy...I know this sounds crazy, but I just have to take care of this. Snake may need my help. I can't tell why I feel like this, but something tells me that he may be in trouble soon." Urd said. "And if Mara's involved, things can get nasty for Snake."  
  
Belldandy smiled. "I think you're starting to have feelings for Snake, you're worrying for someone else is rare, but you may have a side for Snake that we may not see."  
  
Urd gulped at her sister's comment. She saw her right through when she met Snake the first time, and even she didn't know, she had fallen head over heels for the Legend. She wanted to repay the man back for the help he offered today and she clenched her fists when she made her decision.  
  
"I'm going to help Snake, no matter how dangerous this gets." Urd said. "You're free to come along, but you can't stop me."  
  
With that, Urd walked towards to the emergency exit as Skuld walked forward.  
  
"Belldandy! We have to stop her. She wouldn't know what to do if she wanders into some heavily guarded area if Snake isn't around to help her." Skuld said.  
  
"Then you go guide her then, I'll join you soon after making sure things are safe here." Belldandy said. "But, please, Skuld, do be careful."  
  
Skuld nodded as she followed her sister through the door. Keiichi looked on as he talked to Belldandy.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this...." Keiichi said. Belldandy placed her hand on her love and spoke.  
  
"I'm sure things will turn out just fine. I believe that Snake can protect Urd when she needs him. And she will protect Snake as well when he needs it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Mara, Snake has found out about Metal Gear." said, while she stood near Ocelot in a control room, her arms folded. "Just as planned?"  
  
"Of course, he shall walk into the trap we set for him." Ocelot said. "Have you found any more intel on that ninja?"  
  
"Not yet, but I did spot something to my interest..." Mara held up a red rose petal. "I found this where that ninja was last spotted. I think we may have another player into the game."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That's the end of that Chapter, I wonder who could that ninja be? Sorry for those who waited forever for the update, but I have been busy with 'COE' and now my Eva/ Devil May Cry fic, not to mention work. But to those who wanted a long story from this crossover, sorry, we're almost at the end of the fic! But I do hope you stick around for what's going to happen next when Snake, and the Goddess sisters encounter the return of REX! Until the next one, laters. 


	5. The Return of REX

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess, that belongs to Kosuke Fujishima, or neither do I own Metal Gear Solid. That belongs to Hideo Kojima, and Konami. If I did own both of them, I would have all the Goddesses to serve ME and have Metal Gear Solid be made into an anime, and cross it over with Evangelion, or Oh My Goddess, then all my dreams can come true! But, sadly, I can't, so my story will have to do. Too bad for me....  
  
Previously in the story, Belldandy, Keiichi and company got some help from Snake to liberate their friends from the terrorists. Having succeeded in doing so, Snake and his cohorts find out that the terrorists were really after Metal Gear, which was stationed somewhere in the campus and never intended to harm anyone, since the bomb they claimed to have wasn't real! And to make things worst, Snake learns it was his old nemesis from Shadow Moses who was responsible for this...Revolver Ocelot! Before Snake can stay around, he departs to find Metal Gear, leaving Urd to worry about him and thus making her realize that she have feelings for him. Following the ever so sweet advice of Belldandy, she ventured off after the Legend, with Skuld behind her, hoping to get to Snake before Mara can do something to get into Snake's way.  
  
Yeesh, time for a breather, just enjoy the chapter...and don't forget to review too.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents:  
  
Oh My Metal Gear  
  
Chapter 5: The Return of REX  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"This is something different..." Snake said to himself, as he walked down a long stairway from the emergency exit of Nekomi Tech, where he entered an open area with metallic crates stored around a large cargo elevator. There was a small guard booth where the surveillance was controlled, with television monitors and control systems abound.  
  
He spotted two sentries securing the open entrance for the elevator and decided he wouldn't bother dealing with the guards. He waited for one of them to wait at his position at the front of the elevator, while the other one paced to the sides of the elevator.  
  
Snake waited until both sentries' field of vision was nowhere around his, so he quietly sneaked to one of the crates and stayed in hiding until the guard was close enough to his position. Then, as quickly as he can move, Snake grabbed the sentry and pulled him to behind the crate. Then with a single blow behind the sentry's neck, the sentry was down out cold. By this time, the other guard had noticed, and began to walk to the noise that caught his attention.  
  
Snake had then pulled out his M9, then leaning against the crate, he suddenly jumped out and fired a tranquilizer dart accurately at the sentry's head. After he was put to sleep, Snake was already searching for items on the sentries. To his luck, he found a motion detector which he equipped, and an unopened pack of cigarettes, his favorite brand.  
  
As Snake walked to the elevator, he checked around to see if there were any more sentries waiting to ambush him just like the ride he took back in Shadow Moses.  
  
(Coast is clear.) He thought, as he pressed on the activate buttons for the elevator. A second later, the elevator began to descend, as Snake began to open the pack of cigarettes.  
  
But before Snake can place a cig in his mouth, he started to hear Belldandy's voice in his head, warning him about smoking. Then, he remembered Urd's sultry coming -ons earlier when she was helping him rescue Keiichi's friends.  
  
And the worst part, Belldandy told him with a smile. Snake shook his head and placed the pack of cigs in one of his pouches.  
  
(Better save these for after the mission, or when I'm far away from Belldandy.) Snake thought. (That smile of hers must have affected my brain. Sheesh.)  
  
Snake decided to sit back against the control panel, and rest back for awhile. It was then his Codec rang.  
  
"Snake? Are you okay?" It was Otacon.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine for the moment. We've managed to get those kids rescued in time, but there's something you should know...Ocelot is here and so is Metal Gear." Snake reported.  
  
"So, the hostage takeover was just a ploy?" Otacon asked.  
  
"They used the siege as a cover up, so they can get inside Nekomi Tech. They never intended to harm anyone, even the bomb's a fake." Snake said. "I'm heading underground now to find the storage area where Metal Gear is supposed to be housed."  
  
"Remember that if these guys are really going to activate Metal Gear and bust out of there, you may have to destroy it before it causes havoc. You are close to a public town after all." Otacon said. "We don't want innocent bystanders getting in the way if it starts its rampage in the street."  
  
"I got ya." Snake said. "Okay, I'll contact you if anything else shows up."  
  
"Hal, your tea is ready." a young woman's voice rang from Otacon's background.  
  
"Who's that?" Snake asked.  
  
"Oh, Snake, I haven't told you that I've been researching for information on this Morisato guy, and found out that he's indeed living with three Goddesses." Otacon said.  
  
"Right now, I'm right at their home, keeping Megumi company. Don't worry, I explained to her everything about Keiichi being in good hands."  
  
"Why go through so much trouble...?"  
  
"Hey, you get to work with three Goddesses for the mission, why can't I get some action too?" Otacon joked. "And besides, she does have one cute behind like you told her brother, have you forgotten how you checked her out just before the mission began...?"  
  
Snake stayed silent. "Sometimes, I ask myself why still I work with you. Anyway, good luck with her."  
  
"Yeah, and good luck with the mission. Contact me if anything new shows up." Otacon said.  
  
By the time Snake had gotten up, he can see the elevator had come to a stop. He took out his M9, then cautiously, headed to the large door in ahead that should take him to the road to the satellite campus.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Urd wasn't too far from where Snake is, and she had just seen the elevator descended. She also saw the handiwork Snake did on the two sentries. She checked to see if there were any more patrolling sentries around, before she heard a voice from behind.  
  
"URD!" Skuld's voice shouted from behind.  
  
"Skuld, why are you here?" Urd looked back to Skuld.  
  
"Belldandy was worried about you, so she sent me to make sure you don't try anything crazy." Skuld placed her hands on her hips. "What is it that you were thinking when you wanted to go after Snake like that?"  
  
Urd simply tried to ignore her sibling. "Skuld...you're still too young to understand..."  
  
"Understand what?" Skuld asked.  
  
"What effects love can have on you..." Urd's cheeks started to turn red. "I...think I...I'm in love with Snake. And I want to do what I can to help him."  
  
"You...you can't be serious!" Skuld said. "Snake can handle his problems, and we're not suppose to be mixed up in them. But never before I expected you to be serious about love for someone else."  
  
"Look who's talking. I don't see you react like this when you're around Sentaro." Urd smirked, making Skuld jump. "Or are you not happy that I have just understood what it feels like when I felt something special for someone?"  
  
"Are you implying that I'm jealous of you falling for the Legend?" Skuld said.  
  
"Of course. You can't stand the sight of me all over a superstud like Snake." Urd blushed once more. "And I know that Snake must feel the same about me."  
  
"Get this through that thick skull of yours, Urd! I don't think Snake feels anything for you, because he's busy trying to save the world!" Skuld said. "Or haven't you noticed that?"  
  
Urd wanted to blast her sister with a bolt of lightning if her conscience hadn't poked her that what she said could be true.  
  
(No, I mustn't think it. Snake can't resist beauty when he sees it. He's just playing hard to get.) Urd thought. (I know...after we deal with Mara, and Metal Gear, I'll do what I can to seduce him and keep him for myself. He-hee...)  
  
Skuld can see a smile on Urd's lips and she didn't like how it look. "Uh- oh, I don't like that smile one bit. You're not thinking about..."  
  
"Enough talk, Snake may be far from where we are." Urd said, changing the subject and then cracked her knuckles. "The elevator's trip down may be long, but we can easily get to the bottom if we can use our teleportation."  
  
Skuld simply shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, but the day I see you net the legendary Solid Snake will be the day I give up inventing stuff to teach you how to behave yourself."  
  
"Oh, it will happen. Count on it." Urd smiled.  
  
So, the two Goddesses sisters went their separate ways through their teleportation, Skuld spotted an lone bucket of water near the entrance where she came, and used that to teleport herself from out of the room. Urd then noticed the television in the guard booth was on, and she can see the surveillance cameras.  
  
She smiled to herself, then activated her teleportation ability to enter one of the screens where Snake was last spotted.  
  
(I'm coming, Snake, and you can't stop me from helping you.) Urd thought to herself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at the Morisato residence, Otacon was seated near the small coffee table. He had on a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of dark brown jeans. He had brought his laptop with him, as it was placed next to him, and a small carrying case containing anime DVD's, and high tech gadgetry he often uses to get him access into the high level security clearance of government and organization secret files. He managed to uncover the information about the Goddesses just some moments after hearing that Snake was working with them to rescue their friends. Although he hasn't told Megumi about this, he felt that it made sense that he kept her company until the danger at Nekomi Tech has passed.  
  
Megumi entered the room with a tray with tea and refreshments. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long, Hal."  
  
Otacon smiled and shook his head. "It's alright. I'm in no hurry to leave soon. I was just able to keep you company until this crisis pass."  
  
Megumi smiled slightly and offered Hal some tea. "That's no problem, it's just weird enough that someone just stepped around here who was also looking for Keiichi. But how can you be so sure that things are going to be okay for K-1 and my friends?"  
  
"Oh, I just happened to have a friend who just happens to be an...expert in these things. He was around the campus when the takeover took place." Otacon said nervously.  
  
"Sounds to me that your friend's a reliable person." Megumi said while smiling. "Hey, let's see if everything's okay at the campus."  
  
She turned on the television set in the room they were in and instantly, they saw a breaking news coverage inside the gymnasium. In the background, Megumi can see  
  
Keiichi was standing at the side with Belldandy, along with Sayoko, Sora while Tamiya and Otaki were standing over the defeated terrorists that were tied up and huddled together.  
  
Instantly, Megumi's face lit up with a bright smile. "Keiichi's okay!"  
  
Before Otacon can notice it, Megumi grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up. "Hey, Megumi! What are you doing?"  
  
"Come on! I got to see Keiichi now that he's okay." Megumi was being pushy as always, but Otacon didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming. You don't have to get all excited." Otacon smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry...Keiichi's and our friends are like family, and I was really worried about them. Wouldn't you worry about your friend if he's in a pretty dangerous spot?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Sometimes...but I know long enough that he wouldn't let himself get put in that situation. Even if he's in danger, he always has a way out of it." Otacon said.  
  
"I would like to meet this friend of yours. He sounds interesting." Megumi replied.  
  
"Believe me...he gets more interesting by the minute you get to know him."  
  
"Come on, I'll let you ride with me on my motor cycle, since K-1's got his side-car rig with his own." Megumi threw a helmet at Otacon who caught it in time.  
  
"Huh?" Otacon was surprised. "But...I never rode on a motorcycle before. Sure, a snowmobile, but are you sure...?"  
  
Megumi pouted at Otacon, thinking that he doubt her riding ability. "You doubt my skill, Hal? Maybe you would like to see how it's really done, hmmm?"  
  
Otacon's cheeks turned red slightly. "Ahh, I didn't mean it like that! What I meant is..."  
  
"No time for talk! You can find out for yourself when you get a firsthand experience of me in action." Megumi smiled. "Come on, Otacon, we got no time to waste."  
  
Otacon simply nodded as he watched Megumi walked off. (What did I get myself into now? At least she's still cute though...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Isn't this wonderful, dear?" Belldandy happily smiled standing next to Keiichi, as Tamiya and Otaki acted as guards over the defeated sentries. Sayoko and Sora were both swooning over telling details about how Snake came in and rescued them from the enemy.  
  
"And he just came in from the ceiling just like that, and he actually landed on one of them before he knew what him." Sayoko told the reporter. "He was an American, very muscular and handsome for his age. He had one dead sexy mullet and he seemed to know our friend who helped us from this mess."  
  
Sora was nodding her head constantly in agreement with her friend. "Yes, he also had this deep, husky sandpapery voice...oh, but he suddenly ran off as soon as Mr. Morisato and Miss Belldandy. As if he had something important to do..."  
  
"Yeah, everyone's safe, just as Snake said they would be." Keiichi said with a nervous smile. (How did we manage to get all of this done without any trouble, plus not have anyone find about Bell's powers? I would never know...)  
  
"I do hope Snake is alright too...and I wonder if Urd and Skuld had found him in time to help him." Belldandy said.  
  
"I'm sure they are fine. If Snake can get to the leaders of these terrorists in time before this Metal Gear is activated, they should be safe." Keiichi replied, holding on to Belldandy's hand. "But, I wonder...who was that ninja really? And what did it really want?"  
  
"I'm not sure...I didn't think it had any harmful intent against us, or Snake. Maybe it just wanted to help out..."  
  
"Whatever the reason, I do hope that there won't be any serious danger." Keiichi said, as Belldandy looked on with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Keiichi, you can say things look safe for now, but I can't help but feel that if Mara behind's this, and Urd is concerned for Snake's safety..." Belldandy stopped. "I must see if Skuld and Urd are alright. Maybe Snake can use my assistance like before."  
  
"Belldandy, I'm not sure you should do this, especially by yourself..." Keiichi spoke nervously. "What if there are more of those hostiles where Snake is heading?"  
  
"Don't you worry, I'll be fine by myself." Belldandy smiled. "I'll just use my teleportation to slip past if I have to, this probably won't take long."  
  
Keiichi didn't want Belldandy to leave, but he can see that she was worried about her siblings and the new friend who helped them rescue Keiichi, Sora and the remainder of their friends and the. Giving her a kiss on her cheek, he nodded at Belldandy. "I know you mean well if you want to help, but please, be careful, Belldandy. If you want me to, I can come with you, just to be safe..."  
  
"Thanks for that, Keiichi, but I'll be fine. I'm sure that I could catch up to Urd and the others soon."  
  
"If you say so, Belldandy." Keiichi didn't want to do this, but he figured that since one of Snake's dangerous foes would be assisting Mara in this activity, he was better safe with the authorities at the campus, than down below where Snake's heading. And so far, he think Snake is capable of protecting the people around him, so he can trust Snake for the while to protect Belldandy and her sisters if anything were to happen.  
  
"Keiichi, you worry too much. I'll be safe, as will Snake. He has helped us and I only want to help return the favor." Belldandy replied.  
  
"Mister Morisato..." Sora's shy voice distracted the couple for the moment. "Is there anything you want to say to the reporters about what happened?"  
  
A hint of red came over his face, as he can't come up with the exact words to tell what happened. Obviously, no one will believe the fact that Solid Snake helped in stopping a terrorist siege. "Ah...well, it's kind of hard to explain...really..."  
  
By the time to look he looked to the side to look for Belldandy, she was already gone. A large sweat drop fell from Keiichi's head.  
  
(Oh, boy...she went ahead and did it.) he thought to himself. (I just hope she finds Urd and Skuld in time before there's serious trouble.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The elevator that Snake was on had finally reached the bottom of the long shaft underground in the storage area of the campus. What he met in front of him was a giant door with metallic containers at the sides. To his surprise, he found two sentries lying on the floor just in front of the door, unconscious. He immediately took out his suppressed Glock. Someone else was here before him, and it could be that ninja had struck again.  
  
He'd have to be cautious about how he proceeds from here on in, time was against him now that he knows Ocelot's partly responsible for all of this, and he had to get to Metal Gear before it's activated.  
  
He started to search for any more items from the sleeping sentries and strangely enough, he found a pair of keys for a jeep on one of them, since the trip from the Nekomi main Tech campus to the Nekomi satellite campus was about four miles long and about fifteen minutes long, that was as much as Snake was told by Otacon about the traveling time from the destination he was and the next before the mission. Then, he found some Chaff grenades behind one of the containers, a Stinger missile launcher and a case of Stinger missiles holding up to ten.  
  
He opened the mechanized door by pressing in the button at the side, slowly it began to open. For the moment, he can only see darkness, which made it harder to see what's ahead.  
  
Just then, a single flame was lit in front of Snake jumping him. It was Urd who was holding up a ball of fire and smiling at Snake. The soldier jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Jeesh! Urd!" Snake held his chest and breathed deeply. "Don't do that! What are you trying to do, scare me to death?"  
  
"Aww, and not even a 'thank you' for lighting up this dark driveway. You really know how to show a lady some gratitude." Urd said, almost sarcastically.  
  
Snake grinned slightly. "Sorry about that, but I didn't expect to see you down here. How did you get here before I did?"  
  
"Teleportation through television monitors, one of my aspects of being a Goddess." Urd said, still holding unto the flame. Behind her, Snake can see a line of jeeps parked near a security booth, and a long passageway that was dimly lit. "Sorry if I hadn't told you before that I can do that..."  
  
"That's alright...I just hope that I can get to Ocelot in time before he activates REX." Snake responded. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
Urd tried to say something before Skuld popped in from nowhere behind Urd, surprising the two adults. "Urd! Now's the time to flirt with Snake! You want to go and stop Mara from activating REX, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, boy, you had to bring the brat with you?" Snake remarked. That sent Skuld's face red with anger.  
  
"What did you say?!" Skuld shouted. Before she can do anything to perform her word spells once more, or twack another one on Snake's head with her hammer, Urd stepped forward in front of Skuld and kept talking to Snake.  
  
"To answer your question, I figured that you may need our help." Urd spoke.  
  
"I always work alone. I made a deal with you guys to rescue your friends only as an exception." Snake replied. "Besides, you have no idea who 're you're up against. Ocelot's a very dangerous man...I don't want you or your sisters getting involved."  
  
"But, Snake...one of my old foes is also involved in this. Mara is no mortal, but a counterpart of Belldandy." Urd said.  
  
"A counterpart? Like an evil kind of Goddess?" Snake asked.  
  
"She's a First Class Demon, and she has used technology and the sorts to get what she wants in the past." Skuld told Snake. "She isn't much of a problem to deal with because her plans don't always fall into place, but if she's teamed up with Ocelot..."  
  
"Snake, there's really nothing you can do to turn our help away." Urd said. "You helped us get our friends into safety, and now we can help you stop Ocelot and what he's planning. We're a lot more useful than you would think."  
  
"Liar! You're just saying that because you like Snake enough to do this, isn't that true, Urd?" Skuld smiled a bit from behind.  
  
"What about you? I bet you're just using this as an excuse to see what Metal Gear looks like, mmmn, Skuld?" Urd replied, making Skuld turn red.  
  
"That's not why I'm here! Belldandy was worried about you and how careless you could get if there were any trouble." Skuld replied.  
  
Snake only looked at Urd for a few seconds and thought to himself. (Man, are they persistent. But, if what Skuld says is true about Urd...I'll just have to play along with this and try to protect them if anything out of the unusual happens.)  
  
"Fine, fine. I give up...you guys win again. You can come along for the ride, but as long you stay out of my way." Snake made sure to tell them that sternly.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't be a bother to you." Urd smiled. "So, where are we headed now, Snake?"  
  
"We're going for a ride to the satellite campus where Metal Gear is supposed to be housed. We should get going, if we meet Ocelot and this Mara in time before they could activate REX, we can save ourselves the trouble of destroying it." Snake said.  
  
"Alright." Urd nodded as she hoped on the passenger's seat of the jeep, as Skuld followed after. Just then, Belldandy's voice called out from behind.  
  
"Urd, Skuld!" Belldandy shouted to her sisters. Snake, who was just about to turn the ignition keys on for the jeep, turned his head to see Belldandy running towards them.  
  
"Belldandy...why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Snake asked.  
  
"I was only concerned for your safety as well, Snake." Belldandy smiled. "You went into a lot of trouble to assist us keeping Keiichi and our friends from harm, so we must repay the favor for your kindness."  
  
"I wasn't being kind, I was just doing my job." Snake responded. "You don't want to get involved in my life, even if you're all Goddesses. It's just too dangerous."  
  
"Oh, will you stop being so in confident in us, Snake." Urd cut in. "You've seen what Belldandy's capable of, but wait until you see my stuff, then you'll think twice about why we had to help you."  
  
"Oh, I can't wait." Snake smirked. "Fine, Belldandy...I guess I have to watch your back as well. Just sit tight and brace for when we get to Metal Gear."  
  
"I understand. And thank you for letting us come to help you." Belldandy sat with Skuld in the backseat, while Snake began to drive through the long driveway to the satellite campus.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Keiichi!!" Megumi called out to her older brother, as she ran to meet him in front of their friends. She happily jumped to wrap her arms around Keiichi's head to hug him.  
  
Keiichi too was glad to see his sister as well. "Oh, am I glad to see that you're not hurt. I was worried that something bad may have happened to you and everyone else we knew."  
  
"Well, I was pretty much worried about that too, but everything's going to be okay, now that things are back to normal." Keiichi replied. He then noticed Otacon behind her.  
  
"Hey, who's your friend?"  
  
Otacon stepped forward to shake his hand with Keiichi. "Hal Emmerich, at your service. I was just in the neighborhood when I heard about the activity, and I also had a friend of mine who was...'scouting' the area at the time, who I was concerned about."  
  
"Well, you have no need to worry any longer. This mysterious man who came looking for something he thought was in the campus helped out, so there wasn't any trouble for us." Keiichi spoke. "I take it that you were keeping Megumi company while it was under siege?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a rather keepy person when she wants company." Otacon smiled, as he was given a playful punch by Megumi herself.  
  
"I heard that!" she pouted for a few seconds before her face turned red. Both Otacon and Keiichi grinned at her.  
  
"Well, thanks for that, Hal." Keiichi said.  
  
"Hey, call me Otacon. Most of my friends who know me call me that."  
  
"Otacon?" Megumi asked.  
  
"It stands for Otaku Convention. I'm a big anime fan." he smiled with enthusiasm.  
  
"I like the sound of that." Megumi smiled. "So, Otacon, what's your story? What is an American doing around here anyway?"  
  
"If you all must know, I'll reason with you and tell you everything that you needed to know about why this incident took place..." Otacon nodded his head. He then told Megumi, Sora, Sayoko, and the rest of Keiichi's friends all of the details about Snake, Metal Gear, and all about the other possible causes that lead to the said incident. To everyone's surprise, they understood what was going on and agreed on the fact that Solid Snake indeed helped out.  
  
"Wow, and to think that my brother helped the Legend himself to rescue our friends. That was really something, Otacon." Megumi said.  
  
"So, you say that this Metal Gear is somewhere beneath the satellite campus...how can you be sure that it wouldn't cause problems if its activated?" Sayoko asked.  
  
"That's why Snake and I are here to see that doesn't happen." Otacon replied with a smile. (I just hope he can get there in time...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Somewhere else in the Nekomi underground areas, the mysterious ninja had already taken down three more sentries by using an electrical charge in its Japanese sword.  
  
Then, turning to it's right, it spotted three more approaching it's direction.  
  
Using its swift inhuman speed, the ninja had already intercepted the sentries' movements and positions, and deflected the fired bullets from the high powered sub machine guns off it's sword, while charging towards the hostiles. Before the sentries can notice what had happened, the ninja leaped above them, drawing out the sword once more, then suddenly diving head first at the middle troop, a burst of light blinding the surroundings and the rest of the sentries.  
  
The sentry nearest the ninja fell down unconscious form the blow, while the other sentries hid their eyes from the stun the light created. During the distraction the ninja had created, the ninja suddenly took out a pistol from the holster on its waist, and fired a tranq dart at one of the sentry's neck, instantly knocking him out, while the other fell down from a quick slash of the ninja's sword on the remaining sentry's back.  
  
When all was silent, the ninja looked around, then cried out in a voice as if it was in pain.  
  
"ARRRGH! Why did she have to make this suit so tight?!" the ninja cried out. "It's killing my figure, it's all sweaty inside here and it's starting to give me a rash too!"  
  
"Why should you complain? You're the one that wanted to help Belldandy and this Solid Snake." replied another voice that rang from inside the ninja's own Codec. "This exoskeleton suit was built to even the odds against Mara and her new accomplice, Revolver Ocelot. And so far, you had no problem controlling it's power."  
  
"True, but how much longer do I have to put up for this?" the ninja replied, still in complaining mode. "How longer will it take to get Snake and Urd together, as well as to eliminate this threat called Metal Gear?"  
  
"Snake, Urd, as well as Belldandy and Skuld are on the way to it right now, so have patience and help them out while you can." the voice replied. "You are keeping the hostiles alive? The sword you wield has been cast with an instant sleeping toxin, so any damage you inflict upon the victim will not be lethal, but will induce sleep instead."  
  
"Yeah, I know about that already. It has shown just how useful it is in a close quarter fight." the ninja spoke. "Alright, I'll do what I can to finish my task. But...can I ask one question?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way? We're not suppose to interfere with human affairs, much less be helping them. Personally, I don't think this is worth the time..."  
  
"I know how you feel, but stopping this Metal Gear cannot be accomplished by our powers alone. Solid Snake has been capable enough to defend the world from it, but this time, it's imperative that this particular REX does not become activated by Mara, Ocelot or anyone else." the male voice said. "You may not be used to fighting, but you're my only option of preventing suspicions to rise, not to mention the most crafty among us."  
  
"Why thank you. I appreciate that compliment." the ninja smiled behind the armored mask.  
  
"That wasn't one. Now, get to where Metal Gear is and await further orders." the voice replied. "And do not get in the way of Snake's plans by confronting him or the Goddess sisters in any way."  
  
"By your command, sir. " the ninja said it turned off the Codec and stepped up. As it began to sprint towards the other end of the passageway, a trail of rose petals could be seen from the area the ninja stayed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
About seven minutes have passed since Snake and the Goddess sisters had traveled from the main campus to the satellite campus area of Nekomi using the underground passageway. During the trip, Snake had been telling Urd and her sisters about how much he knows about Ocelot, while in exchange, Mara and Belldandy told Snake about  
  
Mara's troublesome attempts to separate Keiichi from Belldandy and cause all other kinds of havoc for everyone else in the past.  
  
"I had never thought that this Ocelot can be so cruel..." Urd shook her head, thinking back what Snake told her about how far Ocelot can carry his tortures.  
  
"And I thought Mara was no trouble to deal with. She sounds more powerful than I thought..." Snake replied.  
  
"But why would Mara team up with someone as nasty as Ocelot?" Skuld asked.  
  
"I don't know, kid..." Snake stopped for a second. "...but with the two of them together, I can tell that they are up to no good."  
  
Soon, the jeep came to a stop near another large door just like the one before. Snake stopped the jeep and looked at his Soliton radar to see just where exactly he was.  
  
"We're here. The satellite campus is right above us." Snake said, getting out of the jeep. He then turned to the Goddess sisters once more. "I want you guys to be alert. I don't want to run into any problems because Ocelot and Mara could be ahead of us, preparing Metal Gear to be activated. Also, I think that ninja is still around."  
  
"The one that knocked out all of those guards?" Belldandy asked. "I wonder just what is it that it want from all of this?"  
  
"If that ninja was trying to help us out, we owe it some gratitude for saving us the trouble." Urd said.  
  
"Or just getting us into a trap..." Snake muttered lowly. Walking forward, he pressed on the 'OPEN' button to open the large door. Slowly, it opened and Snake drew out his suppressed Glock. Urd stepped closer to watch Snake.  
  
(He's so determined to stop this madman from hurting anyone else who had nothing to do with this. Snake, I swear I'll shall help you stop Ocelot before he tries to place more innocent lives in danger.) Urd thought to herself. (And then, you'll see how much I...)  
  
Just suddenly before Urd can finish think about Snake, Skuld ran past them. "Hey, why are you two being so slow? Metal Gear is up ahead, isn't it?"  
  
"Just being cautious, kid. You can never tell what lies ahead, so let me take charge..." Snake said, trying to show Skuld who's boss. But Skuld stuck her tongue at him once more.  
  
"Oh yeah? I don't remember you saying that you're responsible for what happens to us." Skuld grinned.  
  
"Why, you little runt!" Snake growled, attempting to grab Skuld, but Urd quickly grabbed Snake and held him back.  
  
"Snake, take it easy. She loves to do stuff like that all the time." Urd said, glaring at Skuld.  
  
"Soon, Skuld, soon your time will come." Snake grinned, cooling himself. "Come on, no time for dilly-dallying. We have to get to REX before it's activated."  
  
"How many times will you say that and not get a move on?" Skuld said, turning to run away from the group. "I'll race you, Banpei!"  
  
"Skuld, wait!" Belldandy called out after Skuld runs off. She then looked at Snake. "I'm sorry, she must be really excited to see something like Metal Gear in the real."  
  
"That's alright...if she's a Goddess, and only a kid, I guess she is no different to how excited normal kids feel when they're off to somewhere fun." Snake smiled nervously. "But we'd better catch up to her before she's spotted by the enemy, or runs into a trap."  
  
(Even if Snake can't tolerate Skuld...like I do...she still cares for her. Oh, all the more reason to be with him!) Urd thought to herself. Just before she could say another word, the three heard Skuld called out a loud "WHOOOOAAAAH!"  
  
Instantly, the three began to see what was it that Skuld saw that made her shout that loud, almost causing attention among them. Snake, Urd and Belldandy ran on the long walkway to inside a large storage room where Skuld and Banpei were frozen stiff by the sight before them. Belldandy and Urd gasped in shock, while Snake instantly knew what it was.  
  
It was a gigantic mech. It wasn't as tall as Skuld thought it was, but from her vantage point, it was nothing short of menacing. It looked somewhat like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. On its left arm, there was a radome, and on the right, an enormous rail gun. The Gatling guns on either side of its head seemed to stare back at her, ominously. It was painted a dull army green, and the lights in the room reflected the shape of the giant steel creature.  
  
Belldandy covered her mouth, trying to hide the fear that the sight before her was this monstrous looking. "Oh my...is this....?"  
  
Snake took a step forward and nodded. "...Metal Gear..."  
  
"That's a Metal Gear?!" Urd gulped. "And you stopped this before three times?"  
  
"It's something I've gotten used to..." Snake said, almost with an uninterested tone. "I'd never thought I would see this thing again...after I tried so much to forgot what happened when it was activated..."  
  
Urd sensed that Snake must have seen some horrible things in the past to make him so dedicated to stop a weapon such as Metal Gear by the tone of his voice. Slowly, she came to touch Snake on his shoulder and she smiled at him.  
  
"Don't you worry, Snake. Me and my sisters will help you put a stop to this thing before Ocelot and Mara can activate it." Urd said. "You can count on me when things get rough."  
  
Skuld shuddered for a second, getting her focus back after REX's design drew her in, and ran to Snake. "Don't listen to her, Snake. She'll only screw up on purpose, just like she always does because she's nothing but trouble!"  
  
"I'll make you take that back, Skuld!" Urd growled, getting her fists charged up with lightning. Skuld leapt back, and took out one of her inventions from her pocket.  
  
"Ha! I'll like to see you try! Bring it on!" Skuld dared Urd.  
  
'BANG!' a gunshot was heard from Snake's Glock stopping the two in their tracks. Snake had taken off the suppressor and fired the gun at the roof.  
  
"Will the two of you cut this out?! In case you haven't noticed, there's a Metal Gear right in front of us that could be activated by Ocelot and Mara anytime." Snake growled.  
  
"Save the sibling rivalry for later, we must focus on stopping this thing from activating and Metal Gear is stopped once and for all. If this is what you want to do the rest of the way, then stay the hell out of my way."  
  
Urd and Skuld quickly became quiet and sullenly looked at the floor. Belldandy simply smiled at Snake once more. "Again, I'm sorry. This happens to be a norm for them, but I'm sure Urd won't let anyone down today, am I right, sister dear?"  
  
Urd quickly smiled, thinking of her feelings for Snake. "Of course, she's right, Snake. You won't be disappointed if this thing's activated. And...I'm sorry if I made you mad."  
  
"You'd better not. And apology accepted." Snake simply replied. He looked up to see the direction he has to go. "There must be a control for this REX somewhere above us. Let's move."  
  
Snake ran towards the ladder that connected to the second layer of the ascending towering foundation that was bound to REX. After climbing that one, he made his way to the second ladder that takes him to the third level of the room, and just near the cockpit of REX. By now, Snake was gasping for air, being tired out from all the running and climbing. He climbed down the last ladder over REX and made a turn, only to bump into a pair of averagely large and round pair of Urd's breasts.  
  
"Whoa, making the first move already, Snake?" Urd smiled devishily. Snake stepped back in surprise, as she saw Belldandy and Skuld behind her as well.  
  
"...You got to teach me how do you that..." Snake muttered miserably, catching his breath. (Damn, I can really use a smoke now. But Belldandy's here...)  
  
Urd offered Snake a bottle of a pink fluid. "Oh, Snake...here take a drink of this. This potion I made for you returns the lost strength you've used up before. Try it."  
  
"Be sure that's not some weird love potion you're giving him, or else..." Skuld whispered.  
  
"Hush, you!" Urd said, as Snake simply gulped down the drink before Urd can see it was snatched out of her hand. The potion was done as soon Snake had began drinking it.  
  
"Well?" Urd stepped up to Snake closer. "Are you feeling any better, Snake?"  
  
Snake got up and instantly, he feel more energized as he was prepared to take on anything. "Hey, this stuff's not bad! It works better than rations any day."  
  
"Wow! I'd never thought that virus would actually work..." Urd stopped, as she saw Snake turn a pale color, then he became beet red with anger. Urd nervously began to chuckle, as Skuld and Belldandy shook their heads. "Um, forget I said that."  
  
Snake shook his head quickly to get himself in focus and glared at Urd. "What am I going to do with you, Urd?"  
  
"Well, after all of this is over, maybe you can...discipline me on how naughty and troublesome I've been." Urd blushed. Snake only shook his head and grinned.  
  
"I look forward to that, Urd." Snake said. "But...I won't go easy on you, just because you're a Goddess."  
  
As Urd nervously smiled, they heard the Codec rang. Snake held a hand on his left ear and pressed the Call button.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Snake? Have you made it? Have you guys gotten to Metal Gear as yet?" Otacon asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're standing right in front of it." Snake responded. "It's definitely REX alright..."  
  
"Otacon, what can we do to stop it from ever activating?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Usually, an emergency override is required to deactivate the initiation sequence. But so far since I got far into this intel, there's nothing useful for stopping it via that method." Otacon said.  
  
"So Metal Gear can be activated without the usual PAL card sequence..." Snake said. "The only other way to stop it is to stop the ones planning to activate it...Ocelot and Mara."  
  
"Snake, I want you to be careful. A lot is riding on this one, this isn't like back at Shadow Moses." Otacon warned. "Whatever happens, you can't allow Metal Gear to be activated. Where you guys are is right under civilian territory."  
  
"I got the picture. Alright, Otacon, we're going in to stop Ocelot now."  
  
"Be careful, all of you." Otacon said as his Codec signed off.  
  
Snake looked at the sisters before he started to walk. "Stay behind me, I'll make sure Ocelot won't even touch you."  
  
"I trust your words, Snake...but what will we do if Metal Gear is indeed activated?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"We just have to destroy it then." Snake said, as he stepped on the small set of stairs which lead to a control room located near REX, where Mara and Ocelot were discussing their future plans for the soldiers they were commanding and for the new Metal Gear REX. Unknown to the two of them, they haven't noticed Snake and the Goddess sisters sneaking up past surveillance to spy on their conversation.  
  
"Alright, the activation codes are inputted, all that's left to do now is to get prepared for the launch." Ocelot said, as Mara looked on with a smile.  
  
"Excellent, Ocelot. I knew I can depend on you to get me this valuable weapon." Mara said. "I've never thought the day would come that an actual Metal Gear can pose a threat to the likes of Belldandy and her other Goddess folk."  
  
"What did she mean by that?" Belldandy whispered to Snake.  
  
"Yes, I trust that you can use the full potential of REX to your disposal...unlike the first REX prototype, this one exceeds the power by a hundred fold." Ocelot said.  
  
"I waited for eternity to put Belldandy and her sisters in their place...now with REX, not even the Almighty will challenge me!" Mara grinned. "Yes, he will definitely break when he finds out that he's up against a weapon that's invincible to magic, and the Goddess own powers!"  
  
Skuld, Urd and Belldandy gasped. Snake glanced to see the worried look on their faces. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"This could mean problems..." Urd spoke.  
  
"If Mara plans to use that weapon against the heavens...she'll be practically invincible!" Skuld exclaimed.  
  
Snake could only ponder what it will be like if that were to happen. He simply returned his focus to the conversation at front.  
  
"I do hope that this REX is somehow equipped with just about enough artillery to take over the heavens, am I right, Ocelot?" Mara asked. "When you signed the contract to assist me get back at Belldandy once and for all, using whatever means necessary, I had doubts that your actions would satisfy my tastes."  
  
"And now?" Ocelot asked.  
  
"Thanks to the test data ran on this newly developed REX, I will have definitely trusted the ability of this new weapon." Mara smiled. "Oh, I can't wait until this thing is activated, so I can go out there and smash Belldandy right under its feet!"  
  
"What about the soldiers who also took part of this takeover? They knew that the ransom wasn't the main goal..."  
  
"Oh, let them keep whatever money they get. They worked hard enough to get us this far. Our mission was to get to Metal Gear, while they provided the distraction. "Mara said. "Fooling them was far too easy..."  
  
"Of course, no one as crafty as the highest ranking among your kind, Mara. Only you could care so much about how foolish these people can fall into the trap." Ocelot said.  
  
"But...we still have no idea about the ninja's identity or whereabouts..."  
  
"The ninja?" Urd asked.  
  
"Yes, so far, it has taken down over half of the troops that took over the campus sometime when it started, and none of them were killed as well." Mara placed a finger on her chin. "Are you sure this ninja isn't the same one that sliced off your hand from Shadow Moses?"  
  
"Watch your mouth, Demoness! I'm not to be reminded about that time ever again." Ocelot growled. "Anyway, I think it's not the same ninja, he was killed just before the original REX was destroyed...so it couldn't be...?"  
  
"Another intruder? Or does someone knows about Metal Gear so bad that it doesn't want it activated?"  
  
"We should keep an eye out for our guests as well." Ocelot said, seeing the monitor that showed Snake, and the Goddess sisters near the door. "Do you think Snake and the Goddess knows how exactly to destroy this Metal Gear?"  
  
"Ha, even if they do, it won't help them. REX is just too powerful to be stopped by him, and now Belldandy and her sisters themselves." Mara said. "Now that I have the most powerful nuclear weapon on the planet, no force on Earth and Heaven will stop me."  
  
"What about your original plan to strike terror into the hearts of mortals using REX?"  
  
"That will still happen...but for the fun of it, I'll take down Belldandy first, her wimpy boyfriend, and then I'll take on the world!" Mara said. "From this day forward, we shall name this place....'Outer Heaven'."  
  
Snake shook his head. "Just great...she thinks she's Liquid...bad actress."  
  
"We have to stop them, Snake. If Mara begins use such a weapon..." Belldandy gasped.  
  
"Already on it." Snake said, as he instantly drew out his gun and stepped out at the door, his weapon pointed at Mara and Ocelot. "OCELOT!"  
  
Ocelot saw Snake and instantly drew his revolver. Without hesitating, he fired a shot at Snake, who was familiar with his old nemesis's patterns, ducked to avoid getting injured. Belldandy and Skuld were frightened as hell to see an actual gun fight right in front of them and they almost regretted they stuck around, because the bullet that Ocelot fired ended up hitting the pane of glass. Luckily for them, it was bulletproof glass.  
  
Snake had pulled a stun grenade and dropped in right in front of Mara's feet. Mara was about to pick up the grenade, but Urd had released a small electrical charge of lightning at her.  
  
"That's far enough, Mara!" Urd shouted, Mara then sighted her counterpart. "You're not getting away with..."  
  
By that time, Urd had forgotten about the grenade and then a loud explosion was heard between them, followed by a bright flash of light. And for some strange reason, the lights went out, causing darkness to cover the room. The following seconds afterwards was chaos among the people in the room.  
  
"Belldandy!" Skuld shouted.  
  
"Ocelot! Where are you hiding?" the shout came from Snake.  
  
"I got you now, Snake!" Ocelot cried out.  
  
"Urd, are you alright?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Snake, is that your hand on my behind?" Urd smiled while in the dark.  
  
"Enough of this already!" Mara shouted, she simply clapped to return the lights in the room. "That's more like it..."  
  
What she saw wasn't good, Snake had pointed his gun at her temple, while he had his back turned to Urd as one of his free hands was on Urd's behind. Urd herself was holding unto Skuld, who was trying to get out of the hold that Urd was placing on her.  
  
"Oh, boy, this isn't good." Mara said, a sweat emerging from her forehead. "Look, Snake...I really didn't mean to get you involved in this...I was just looking for an efficient way to get Belldandy..."  
  
Snake only clicked on the safety. "Even if this Metal Gear was designed to stop Belldandy and her other Goddess friends, I can't allow you to have it."  
  
"Hey, where is Belldandy?" Skuld shouted.  
  
"Right here, my child." Ocelot said, who just happened to be holding Belldandy with a revolver to her temple. Urd and Skuld were about to charge Ocelot, but the sound of Ocelot's own clicking from his own gun made them stop.  
  
"Belldandy, are you alright?" Urd asked.  
  
"I'm alright...do not worry about me." Belldandy managed to speak something, despite the fact a man was holding her at gun point. Snake growled at the sight.  
  
"Ocelot! Let her go! She and her sisters have nothing to do with this." Snake said.  
  
"Oh, but she does, Snake. And if you want to see your new, kind friend live, I suggest dropping that Glock if I were you." Ocelot said.  
  
"You bastard..." Snake had to comply by dropping his gun. He knew Belldandy was a good hearted person, probably the most one of that kind he had ever met. The last thing he needed was to get an innocent like her right in the grasp of one of his worst enemies. And he obviously didn't want to get Urd and Skuld into this mess too, but it's already too late for that.  
  
"Now, the three of you, raise your arms over your heads and come on out of the room, and Belldandy won't have to die so early. " Mara ordered to Snake, Skuld and Urd.  
  
Altogether, the Goddess sisters and Snake were lead out, as Ocelot continued to hold Belldandy. They stepped out right in front of REX near the pilot's seat.  
  
"If I knew this was going to be so easy, I wouldn't have needed Metal Gear to do my work of ridding you, Belldandy, and anyone else that could get in my way." Mara said. "Good job, Ocelot, but...this is where I take it from here. I want to be the one to take Belldandy to a place where Keiichi and her will never be together again!"  
  
Ocelot simply smirked. "No...you're wrong, Mara."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Ocelot?"  
  
"Did you honestly think I was going to let you have Metal Gear all to yourself? You're such a simpleton, Mara. " He pushed Belldandy at the side who was quick enough to run to her sisters in time, as Snake observed from the sidelines what was going down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mara growled. "Belldandy was supposed to be mine to..."  
  
"I agreed on the condition that finding Metal Gear and the test data for the spell that makes it invincible to Goddess magic was the priority one for the contract." Ocelot said as he held up an optic disk. "Now that I have all the test data I can ever hope for, your services are no longer required, even if extermination of the Goddesses was part of the deal. That has no concern to me."  
  
"Ocelot, may I need to remind you that your soul belongs to me, once I have signed the contract?" Mara said. "It was the bargaining chip for getting you the forces to take over the campus."  
  
"I'm under a much better state of employ, dear Mara." Ocelot said turning his back. "I was offered more than just peasant armed forces to get me to Metal Gear, now my real task is almost complete. My dedication of my life can only belong to...the Patriots!"  
  
"What? The La-Li-Lu-Le-lo?" Mara was in shock. "How is that possible?"  
  
"It seems that Mara is having the taste of her own medicine..." Snake whispered to Belldandy.  
  
"This means a good thing for us, right?" Skuld asked.  
  
"We'd better clear some space before one of us get in the way of the crossfire." Snake said, as they can see Ocelot turning his back from them.  
  
"Mara, it was a pleasure working with you...but, unfortunately for you, Metal Gear has chosen me to be it's master!" Ocelot drew out his gun. He fired a shot from the gun, which deflected off Mara from a magic shield she had cast. Luckily, Snake and the Goddess sisters had stepped out of the way in time since Ocelot revealed his plans.  
  
"Just try, you traitorous dog!" Mara shouted, pulling out a remote. "I sensed you would plot something like this, so I created this remote that will make REX bow to ME instead! You thought we demons didn't have the smarts to pull this off? Well think again, buster!"  
  
Ocelot only grinned at Mara, then glanced at Snake. "Usually, I would enjoy this moment, but I have important business to attend to. Snake...hope for your sake, we'll never meet again, of course, my former partner will take care of that!"  
  
"OCELOT!" Snake shouted, but before he can go after the escaping Ocelot, he can see Mara approaching REX.  
  
She pressed a button, opening the 'mouth' of REX revealing a pilot's seat. She began to levitate into the air and carried herself to REX. After sitting into the seat, it closed. From outside, Snake, Urd, Belldandy and Skuld can hear Mara from the cockpit.  
  
"Well, at least the consolation prize will be mine for the taking." Mara said. The upper roof began to open, as the platform Snake and the Goddesses were on began to rise.  
  
"Hey, we're moving!" Skuld shouted.  
  
"Belldandy, this has been a long day in the waiting..." Mara said. "Now, with REX, I'm going to squish you and everyone else who opposes me, and Ocelot will be included in my list!"  
  
"Here we go again..." Snake muttered, as he looked at the sisters...especially at Urd. (I have to be able to protect her and her sisters this time or else we're all done for...)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What, a cliffhanger after all of that? Yeah, you have to hate it, or love it. You choose the way it goes, but I prefer it that way. So how was this Chapter? Did I do Mara alright or what? Anyway, let me know by the reviews, and I'll try to better next time.  
  
Hold on, this means that the story is almost over with the most stellar boss battle from Metal Gear Solid...the battle against REX! Will Snake and the Goddess sisters be able to stop it? What can Urd do to prove herself to Snake? And who really is the ninja? The answer to that and more will be revealed in the next and final Chapter of Oh My Metal Gear! Do stay tuned for that one, and please do review. I really need them. Until the next update! Collis-aka ShardclawKusanagi. 


	6. An Adventure's End

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Oh My Goddess! isn't mine, that belongs to Kosuke Fujishima and Dark Horse Comics, while Metal Gear Solid and its characters belongs to Hideo Kojima and Konami. I do own the story though., so let's the show going.  
  
Hey, what do you know, the final Chapter of the story is actually here. Now don't go be giving any sad faces at me, I planned to end this story around this time because now there's so many other things than writing that has gotten in the way of my creativity up to late, and I don't want to bog myself with too much work. Hopefully, I do hope that everyone loved what I did for this fic so far and I greatly appreciate it. Remember though, that this is my first Oh My Goddess fic, and new to the anime and manga, but so far I've been getting rather a good hand detailing the OMG characters. Now if only I can get the manga that often to read, there are so hard to find here in Trinidad....and to make up for the fans (who I must apologize to greatly who wanted an Otacon/Skuld pairing, sorry!) I'll make it up to you with an another OMG/MGS crossover sooner or later that may have that said pairing. That's a promise I intend to keep and I hope you'll stick around for that one.  
  
Okay enough prattle, you guys really came for the grand finale, when Snake takes on the dreadful REX once more, but he gets some help from the Goddess sisters! Oh and don't forget to review this Chappie and if I get enough reviews, I just might make a sequel.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents:  
  
Oh My Metal Gear!  
  
An Oh My Goddess/Metal Gear Solid crossover  
  
Chapter 6: An Adventure's End  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Snake, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld found themselves in a large storage room just above the previous location they were... and right in front of the giant Metal Gear named REX, which had become activated no thanks to Ocelot's betrayal. Before the group can recognize what was going to happen next, REX stood up on it's leg's, a howl just like the same tone of a real T-Rex.  
  
From inside the cockpit of REX, Mara grinned after seeing the Goddess sisters and Snake altogether. "Well, things are beginning to see my way for once. Not only do I have Snake, but that two-goody Belldandy and her sisters under my mercy! I'll use this new version of REX to crush them once and for all, then hunt Ocelot down for betraying me!" Then, she broke into her evil cackle which everyone else outside of REX can hear.  
  
(Author's note: Feel free to insert the famous Metal Gear Solid boss theme for this battle. God, I love myself for doing these kind of things...)  
  
"Oh dear! REX has become active..." Belldandy gasped.  
  
"As if I didn't see that." Snake growled, taking out the Stinger missile launcher he had found before.  
  
"Snake, what can we do to help?" Urd asked.  
  
"Call Otacon. He's the brains who built the original. Maybe he can give us some advice about destroying this REX." Snake replied.  
  
Skuld nodded and quickly switched on her Codec on Otacon's frequency. "Otacon, we're in trouble! REX has become activated and Mara's piloting it!"  
  
"Mara?" Otacon asked.  
  
"A First Class Demon, with an Unlimited License." Urd replied with a growl. "Simply put it, very bad news."  
  
"You have to destroy that thing before it heads out to the public streets! That storage area where you guys are is basically several metres underneath of the Nekomi National park!" Otacon responded, while he looked at the radar.  
  
"But Mara said that this Metal Gear is impervious to magic." Urd had her turn to say. "How can we help Snake if our powers are useless against REX?"  
  
"Hang on, there maybe a way..." Otacon pondered. "Skuld, REX's armour is impregnable. With any weapon or magic you have, you  
  
won't able to do any damage to it. REX uses the latest advances in compound armour. The only way you can pierce it is with a high performance HEAT (high explosive, anti tank) round."  
  
"But we don't have anything like that. Snake's the only person with all of the weapons." Skuld said.  
  
"REX's pilot seat operates exactly like a VR, or a virtual reality system. "Otacon explained. "It's got multiple sensors connected to a high tech interface used for the controls. It's completely self enclosed and shut off from the outside environment."  
  
"She's not using her real eyes to see us?" Urd asked.  
  
"That's right. So if you could somehow destroy the sensors..." Otacon said before Skuld cried out.  
  
"How can we destroy something that you said is indestructible?"  
  
"Don't look so gloomy, Skuld. REX itself may be impregnable, but..." the otaku engineer stopped for a second. "...do you see that round plate on REX's left arm?"  
  
"Yeah, that thing that looks like a shield?" Skuld answered.  
  
"That's a radome. If you can destroy that thing, it won't be able to use its electronic equipment."  
  
"So'll she won't be able to see?" Urd asked.  
  
"Yeah, try to hit that radome with everything you got, because it's actually not part of REX's armour, meaning that it's supersensitive. It's the only component of REX that can be destroyed." Otacon said.  
  
"So, that will stop it?" Urd asked with a light smile.  
  
"No, REX was designed so it can be controlled manually too." Otacon replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" Urd shouted and glared at Otacon with a raging stare.  
  
"Just great." Skuld simply said.  
  
"That part that looks like a beak is where the pilot seat is. In an emergency it will open up." Otacon explained. "REX's armor is perfect, you can't destroy it."  
  
"You told us that already!" both Skuld and Urd shouted at the same time.  
  
"But the interior is a different story." Otacon quickly responded.  
  
"Now I get it...first we destroy the radome, that will force her to open up the pilot's seat." Skuld answered.  
  
"Right. If a Stinger is launched into the cockpit, you'll destroy the computer control system."  
  
"Don't tell me that it was intentionally created with a weak point." Skuld asked.  
  
"It's not a weak point! How much times do I have to tell you that?" Otacon replied. "The most you could do is be grateful that the only way REX can be stopped is by destroying the pilot seat."  
  
"He does has a point, Skuld..." Urd nervously replied. Skuld fixed a stare at Otacon before she smiled at him.  
  
"Alright, alright...if you say so. We owe you one, Otacon." Skuld said as she signed off, then looked at Snake. "Snake, Otacon says we have to destroy the radome, just like you did before."  
  
"This sounds so easy...I can do this with my eyes closed." Urd smiled, cracking her knuckles. Then her mind went into a train of thought. (This is it, Urd. Your chance to show Snake what you're made of! He'll appreciate what my love for him when I use my most powerful spells on this heap of junk.)  
  
Before Urd can get to conjuring her spells, Mara had seen the group and activated the REX to move to its right slightly. Grabbing onto the controls, she activated the missile attack, firing the missiles that were loaded into the large mech's back. Snake saw this and shouted to the Goddess sisters near him. He then taught of a plan than could make things easier for all of them.  
  
"Everyone, split into pairs of two now!" Snake shouted, as he and Urd ran in the opposite direction from Belldandy and Skuld, who also ran the other way. The missiles came at a curving motion at their positions, and all four of them had managed to escape the blast of the missiles before they could get injured or affected by the blasts.  
  
From inside the cockpit of REX, Mara happily jumped on the seat like a little girl. "Yes, this is much better than I ever thought! REX is truly powerful, that even Snake will have problems trying to stop it. He'll die trying if he does anything to get in my way."  
  
Snake can see REX getting set to turn as Urd stopped near a wall, where Snake found five more Stinger missiles. He'll definitely be needing those later. Urd looked on in shock.  
  
"Then again...this REX is a much formidable that I taught." Urd said. "What do we do now, Snake?"  
  
"REX can only move slow at a time when it attacks, but we best stay out of it's vision our else it it'll attack with those missiles. Stay too close and it fires it rail gun." Snake said. "Once in a while, it fires the rail gun as well. We have to be quick and get ready to defend ourselves when it fires with its missiles, rail or it's gatling gun."  
  
He started to sprint as he pulled out a chaff grenade. Urd stayed to watch him for a while, then she turned to Belldandy and Skuld.  
  
"Belldandy, you cover me and Snake with Holy Bell. Skuld, help out being the distraction for Mara."  
  
Skuld did not like the plan Urd had for her. Immediately, she protested. "What did you say, Urd?! I can help out destroying the radome without doing your job, thank you very much!"  
  
"Whatever the case may be, we have to safeguard one another from REX's attacks." Belldandy spoke, as her Angel Holy Bell reappeared over her back. The chaff grenade went off, causing REX to temporarily lose control of the tracking system. Snake took out the Stinger and luckily for him, he just had to carefully aim at the side of the radome from behind. A shot was fired, and the missile hit its mark.  
  
Urd glanced at her own Skulditon radar, now seeing the capacity gauge of REX's radome getting decreased by the shot. From inside the cockpit, Mara acted as if it was a simple bite from an insect. "That was nothing!" she shouted, turning REX to position itself to fire more missiles at Belldandy.  
  
Belldandy was only a few metres from REX, which sat down into it's missile deployment stance to fire. Belldandy raised her arm towards the REX, as Holy Bell created a wall of wind to surround herself and Skuld from the missiles attack. Surprisingly, the missiles were veered away from the powerful force from Belldandy's powers, and ended up turning to hit a wall. Mara seemed shock for a moment, but easily composed herself as not to let a slip up like that affect her.  
  
Snake had loaded another Stinger missile and had began to run towards the west side of REX's front, since the pilot inside was known enough to go after Belldandy before anyone else. Snake didn't want to risk Belldandy's life just so he can destroy REX, but he think Belldandy can take care of herself for awhile.  
  
Stopping midway, and with enough field of vision from his Stinger, Snake fired at the radome. Another successful hit, as the radome's gauge dropped once more.  
  
"Now, it's my turn!" Urd shouted, deciding to add to the damage. She charged up her electrical energy, her silver coloured hair rising above her, and the tiny fragments of concrete rising around her. Focusing her powers to increase her attack, she shouted the command for her spell: "Ultra Urd Bolt Strike!"  
  
The next sight Snake saw was a ribbon of lightning bolts striking the radome. The power Urd demonstrated meant that she was serious about this matter.  
  
From inside the REX cockpit, Mara started to see that REX wasn't so perfect after all. "Why didn't I see that coming?! Now you've made me really mad!"  
  
REX began to charge at Belldandy, who was quick enough to have gotten away before it moved. It raised one of its leg's high enough some metres from Belldandy's position, and send a shockwave of a mini-earthquake that made both Snake and Belldandy fell. Snake instantly recovered from the fall, and he can see Holy Bell getting ready to protect itself and Belldandy from the REX.  
  
"Belldandy!" Snake shouted, as he quickly stood back up, and grabbed Belldandy before REX could have stamped the two of them at once. After carrying her for awhile, Snake noticed that he was lifting for two when he saw Holy Bell smiled at him, then Belldandy looked at Snake.  
  
"Thank you, Snake. Sorry if I was careless back there..." Belldandy apologized.  
  
"That's alright. Just try not to stay too close to REX next time or else..." Snake said letting Belldandy go. Holy Bell then created a gust of wind around them, making the radome which was badly damaged enough to cause some more interference. Just then, a bomb was launched at the radome before Mara can register what to do next.  
  
Skuld was dropping another one of her bombs into a transformed Banpei which now looked like a cannon. (Sorry to all the Skuld fans who were expecting to see Noble Scarlet in this!)  
  
"Fire in the hole!" Skuld shouted, as another shot from Banpei was fired, hitting the radome once more. Seeing the damage done unto it, Skuld jumped happily. "Yes! Bulls-eye!"  
  
Snake can see that the radome couldn't take any more damage. It was bound to give in any time soon, and when it does, REX will be vulnerable. He aimed the Stinger once more before he fired another shot at the radome.  
  
The missile impacted with another loud explosion, hitting the radome, causing sparks and a small explosion to violently burst out of it. Snake and the Goddess sisters watched by at the REX fell silent.  
  
"Did that do it?" Urd asked.  
  
A few seconds passed, then suddenly REX got back on its feet with the radome still working. From inside, Mara smirked at her enemies. "You think you could defeat me that easily? Don't count on such an easy victory to happen, Belldandy!"  
  
"Damn! It's still moving!" Snake growled. "Everyone, move!"  
  
The Metal Gear faced it's side and charged towards Urd's direction. For a moment, she froze, knowing that even her powers can't much less scratch the mech. Snake looked on as he saw Urd get closer to Urd and made a dash in an attempt to rescue her before REX could get to flatten her!  
  
"First, I stomp you before you become even more of an unbearable pain than before, Urd!" Mara shouted.  
  
Just then as REX got closer, REX's descending left foot was stopped metres away from the ground by a figure dressed in a grey metal armour. It was the cyborg ninja which was holding the foot from landing on Urd's position.  
  
"Geez, I really do hope doing this was worth all the trouble." the ninja said cheerily. When Snake and Urd saw the ninja, there was something different. Long strands of brown hair could be seen hanging outwards from the sides of the mask, while the facial area of the ninja's face was plainly seen. A lovely woman with markings on her forehead and cheeks. Snake looked harder and swore this woman who was imitating the famous cyborg ninja was an older version of Skuld. But it was Urd who shouted out in shock at the person in front of her who saved her life.  
  
"PEORTH!" Urd growled. "What the...?"  
  
Peorth smiled at the two. "No time for that now, Urd. Wouldn't want you to look bad in front of your new man, now can't I?"  
  
Mara can see that Peorth has intentions to become part of the insanity as well. "Peorth, you think your interference will save Belldandy and her sisters from me? Not in this millennium or the next one!"  
  
REX lifts it foot once more to smash Peorth, but Snake had already snatched Urd away from harm's path and Peorth flipped backwards away from REX. While during the second flip, she released a shot from a gun she was holding with her right hand, releasing a powerful energy shot at the radome.  
  
"That should do the job..." Peorth said as she got out of sight from the near destroyed radome. Snake and Urd had found a hiding spot, where Belldandy and Skuld were also hiding as well.  
  
"Peorth! Why are you here?" Skuld shouted. "And why are you in MY OWN EXOSKELETON SUIT?!"  
  
"Wait a minute...you're saying this thing is your creation, Skuld?" Urd asked. "Why would you have something like that created?"  
  
Skuld nervously spoke. "Um, well...I was getting it ready in when I get old enough to fit in it after I made it too big for my size right now...so I had it in storage until Peorth stole my property."  
  
"Now why would you do that?"  
  
"So I can finally pay you back for all the times that you teased me double time!" Skuld stuck her tongue out at Urd, who was quack to fry her sister with bolt of lightning. Snake only shook his head and spoke out.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Snake asked Peorth.  
  
"I was sent to assist you all in stopping Metal Gear from being activated, but I arrived too late." Peorth explained. "Hopefully, for all of us, we still have a chance to stop this thing. Urd...I'm counting on you to use your powers to finish the job."  
  
"I don't understand...wasn't this Metal Gear impervious to our powers?" Urd asked.  
  
"Urd...you have feelings for Snake...it's obvious that your powers could have become powerful enough to override the spell's programming to defeat REX." Peorth said. Snake and Urd watched each other.  
  
"How is that possible?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"The spell for the invincibility program for REX has a catch. When someone such as Snake himself is desired from a Goddess during a crucial time such as this, the REX becomes vulnerable to the summoning to the Goddess's powers. In your case, Urd, only your feelings for Snake can stop Metal Gear now if you use your Angel."  
  
"As simple as I want to accept that, how sure you think this will work, Peorth?" Urd asked.  
  
"Well, the only way to find that out is to try, right?" Peorth replied.  
  
Urd looked at Snake for awhile and thought to herself. (She's right. I've never felt this feeling before for anyone...has this affected my Angel as well? If I really do love Snake...then Mara and that piece of junk she calls REX are nothing once I unleashed my Angel!)  
  
"There you are, Belldandy!" Mara said, as she continued to aimlessly fire her gatling gun. It was almost a close call when the shots came closer to Snake and the Goddess's position.  
  
"We're almost out of time." Peorth said. "Snake, use these instead."  
  
Peorth handed Snake a case of differently designed Stinger missiles. "These missiles will permanently destroy the control systems that make REX move with a single shot, so make your aim count."  
  
Snake nodded as he loaded the missiles into the Stinger launcher. He walked outwards where REX couldn't see them, but as REX turned, it had sighted Snake and the group hiding.  
  
"Everyone, move!" Snake shouted, getting his Stinger ready to lock on the radome, when he heard Urd's voice call out from behind him. She was raising her arms over her head, as if she was getting ready to chant something.  
  
"I summon you, my Angel...WORLD OF ELEGANCE!" Urd's shout echoed inside the large storage room in a powerful tone. From behind Urd's back, another beautiful female appeared, but this one was tattooed across her arms and legs in back. She had two wings just like Belldandy's Holy Bell, but hers was different, as her right wing was coloured white, while the left one was black as night.  
  
Now Snake had seen everything. All he can do is just gawk in some delight that Urd was even more beautiful to look at when she summoned her Angel. He glanced back at the REX which was getting closer to them by the minute.  
  
"Urd, do it now!" Peorth shouted.  
  
"CONSUME BY FIRE!" Urd shouted, moving her hands towards the REX's direction. Her Angel obeyed Urd and unleashed a swirling mass of fiery energy at the radome. The energy hit it's mark, totally devastating the radome. From inside the cockpit of REX, Mara cursed herself.  
  
"Oh, great. This is very bad..." Mara said, as she was forced to open the pilot's seat. Just as she did, Snake had already aimed the Stinger at the position where she sat. He then fired the missile.  
  
Mara saw the incoming missile and knew that this was getting worst for her by the minute. "Now that is very bad!"  
  
She only had seconds before she vanished out of the seat and back outside of REX, where she saw the missile impacted the control panels. Before she could get up, Peorth was already near her, still wearing Skuld's exoskeleton suit.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Mara." Peorth said, pointing her blade at Mara. "You won't be getting away that easily."  
  
"What makes you think you can ever stop me, Peorth?" Mara snarled. She took out a smoke grenade she had been carrying and dropped it in front of Peorth. It exploded in front of them, causing Mara to rise above her.  
  
"Belldandy...you may have survived this because your friend Snake helped you, but it won' t be so easy next time!" Mara shouted. before a gut of wind surrounded her body making her disappear from the room.  
  
"Until next time, Mara..." Peorth said to herself. Just then, she looked up to see REX's controls beginning to spark, then after it fell on one leg.  
  
"It's going to blow!" Skuld said, clenching unto Belldandy.  
  
"Everyone, stay with me!" Belldandy said, as she released a shield of light over herself, her sisters, and Snake. The explosion that ensued was shaky, bright and seemed to take an eternity before it ceased. Belldandy summoned Holy Bell once more to put out the flames that engulfed the room, leaving it a darkened and orange colour. (Like the room after the first REX was destroyed in MGS1 where you had to fight Liquid). Before the group, laid a silent and destroyed REX.  
  
Snake fell back, breathing hardly. "Phew...that's the end of that."  
  
"Yayy! We did it! We destroyed Metal Gear!" Skuld jumped happily. "It was much easier than I thought."  
  
Snake stood up and watched the Goddess sisters and Peorth. He smiled a bit before he spoke. "I guess this means the mission's over. Now everyone's safe from Metal Gear. And I have you to thank for helping me."  
  
Belldandy smiled at Snake." It was no trouble, I was pleased to help you save this city and possibly the world from Metal Gear. Think of it as payment for helping us save our friends."  
  
"It seems the task has been done." Peorth said turning her back. "Skuld, I'll return the suit for you as I'm done getting out of it, though."  
  
Skuld only pouted at her, knowing that it would as well be confiscated by the Almighty no less. Peorth looked at Belldandy afterwards. "And you Belldandy, please try to keep a leash on that Morisato guy. Because of his being here, this mess happened in the first place."  
  
Belldandy only glared at the rival Goddess for a moment before she spoke. "I'll make sure he won't be in the wrong place the next time. But answer me this...why did you help us?"  
  
"Because this was the Almighty's orders. He not only wanted REX to be stopped...." she looked at Urd, then Snake. "...but to make sure that Urd has gotten close enough to Snake in order to defeat REX if it's ever activated."  
  
"The almighty?" Snake asked, puzzled.  
  
"THE Almighty." Belldandy said.  
  
This got a simple: "Oh. THAT one." from Snake. "But why would he want something like that to happen?"  
  
"Because he is getting tired of seeing Urd sitting around the house all day, drinking sake, getting drunk, watching television and always picking on Skuld for kicks." Peorth said, as this got a chuckle from Skuld.  
  
Urd only blushed nervously. She knew she wasn't ranked highest in the responsibility section, but she knew now that when she met Snake, it was for the good reasons. The Almighty was trying to show Urd a valuable lesson, that from her true love for others, she can learn for herself that protecting and helping others will make her at more experienced to take on the problems people like Snake face.  
  
"Alright, you win Peorth. If you think that what's makes me happy..." Urd said, smiling at Snake who was watching back at her.  
  
Just then, they heard the Codec tone. Snake answered his own. On the other end, was Otacon.  
  
"Snake! Did you do it? Did you destroy Metal Gear?" Otacon asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to the help from Belldandy and her sisters." Snake smiled. "The mission is accomplished."  
  
From the other end, Otacon breathed deeply to the news. "That's good, Snake. Great job, all of you."  
  
"We're heading back to the surface. What's the situation like up there?"  
  
"The authorities has taken the hostiles into custody. So far, everything's back to normal." Otacon said. "Snake, a lot of these kids are good people who are concerned about the people who helped them today. We should hang around with them a bit just to take a break after all what's happened."  
  
"I agree with you. I could use a break. And I have to see for myself is this Megumi has a cuter behind so to she if you're in good hands...." Snake said, making Otacon furious.  
  
"Snake! Cut it out!" Otacon blushed, being careful that Megumi wouldn't hear what made him nervous. "Just get your behind back here."  
  
"Take it easy, Hal. We're on our way." Snake said, turning off the Codec.  
  
Snake turned to Urd. "Come on, we have to get out of here, our job's done."  
  
Urd nodded to Snake and walked past him, while Belldandy, Skuld and Peorth followed. Peorth stopped near Snake's potion and talked. "Snake...you really care for Urd, don't you?"  
  
"But she's a Goddess, and I'm just a soldier, what is there for us that makes us compatible to each other?" Snake asked.  
  
"Not only she's a Goddess, she's half demon too. That is why she knows Mara well." Peorth said.  
  
"Really?" Snake was in bit of a shock to hear this.  
  
"Yes, it's that side that makes her so intolerable at times, but she has never experienced how real love feels like because she normally stirs up trouble playing cupid." Peorth explained. "The Almighty's plan was to have Urd experienced how it feels to love someone and have the need to protect that special person, just as Belldandy has for Keiichi. Snake, you're lucky to have Urd fall for you like that, for it was for her benefit."  
  
Snake couldn't help but ponder that thought. How can he even comprehend a Goddess as attractive as Urd falling for him? He knew he had that kind of charm for the ladies but he didn't expect to let it get that far that he would attract Goddesses.  
  
He simply smirked as he began to walk. "Well, if that how Urd feels about me...I guess it's not that bad to see how that works out."  
  
"It will be a good thing, I can assure you that." Peorth spoke. "Well, I take my leave now. It was really fun while it can get." She then winked at Snake before she activated her suit's stealth feature to leave the room, leaving only a mark of rose petals on the spot she stood. The Legend only shrugged his shoulders as he walked out of the room where he had fought his deja vu battle against REX.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Snake and the Goddess had returned to the main campus finally, where Keiichi was overjoyed to see Belldandy was alright. Snake finally got acquainted with Megumi who stood by Otacon's side the entire time. (Otacon should be taller than Megumi obviously!)  
  
Snake got to meet the rest of Keiichi's friends, Sayoko and Sora, Otaki and Tamiya who were always under the 'command' of the infamous Chihiro Fujimi who couldn't stop gawking at Snake's muscular body.  
  
"You have some great friends here, Keiichi. I hardly get to hang around such lovely ladies as much as you get to everyday." Snake said, making Keiichi get nervous and making Sora, Sayoko and Chihiro blush.  
  
"Well..." Before Keiichi got a chance to speak, Otaki took out a bottle of sake (from out of nowhere) and grabbed his smaller friend at the neck.  
  
"Hey, Morisato, this calls for a celebration, no?" Otaki smiled.  
  
"I was afraid that would happen..." Keiichi said, almost uninterested.  
  
"Otacon, you and your friend are welcome to stay for the party." Megumi smiled at him. "You guys helped us out and it wouldn't be fair that you don't get some Japanese hospitality from us for your kindness."  
  
"I think that sounds grand, Megumi. We'd loved to, right, Otacon?" Snake nudged his friend, who was getting really embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. We only have about a week until we leave Japan anyway..." Otacon said, scratching his head.  
  
"Then it's done!" Belldandy smiled, who happened to be listening. "I'll prepare the best threats you will enjoy, and we will celebrate this joyous day that not only our loved ones are safe, but we have made new friends who helped us as well."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
And so, later that evening back at the Morisato residence, a party with all of Keiichi's friends gathered and Otacon as well as his partner were with them.  
  
Snake, who had gotten out of his Sneaking Suit and into some casual clothing of a long blue jeans and a dark t-shirt that had the word, 'Philanthropy' on the top left of his shirt. He was seated next to Urd, who happily shared her best sake with him, trying her best to get him drunk. While this was going on, Skuld and Otacon were discussing about the theories of many things they can think of, and to Otacon's surprise, she got out most of what he couldn't get in time before he can think of an answer. She even pinpointed accurately the reasons why REX wasn't perfect when he designed it, and when she asked him for the designs of the mech, he flat out refused, knowing if she builds Metal Gear herself, there is bound to be trouble more than even Snake could handle.  
  
Megumi wanted Otacon to herself, and when he was done being busy talking to Skuld, she pulled him up to give him a taste of her own cooking.  
  
"Come on, Hal. Try this out." Megumi smiled, handing him a Japanese sweet cake.  
  
"I already had enough from Belldandy's cooking for one evening. I'm quite full thanks, Megumi." Otacon nervously replied.  
  
"What was that? You think you're too good for my cooking?" Megumi teased Otacon by playfully pushing the cake at his face, messing it a bit. Otacon smiled and grabbed another one of the snacks that Megumi was holding.  
  
"Hey, you're really the pushy type aren't you? Well, you can have this!" Otacon said, making Megumi chuckle when he messed up her cheeks. The two then got into a small food fight, much to everyone's else's amusement. After a few moments, the two sat down and started to blush because everyone notice how cute they looked together.  
  
"It seems that Megumi has found someone to harass with her little cute self." Keiichi said.  
  
"I heard that, Keiichi!" Megumi said, trying to hide the redness on her face. Urd and Snake was laughing to this too.  
  
Urd leaned against Snake some more, when she offered her glass to him. "Hey, Snake...get drunk with me." she slyly said. Snake complied and poured out some of the wine into the glass before Urd took it an gulped it down as soon as it touched her lips.  
  
She then poured her share and offered Snake to drink from the same glass. Skuld was watching this and got annoyed.  
  
"Ewww! You two couldn't get any more gross, now could you?" Skuld shuddered, then sticking out her tongue at Snake. "Even Belldandy doesn't do that stuff with Keiichi, it's so unclean! Bleech!"  
  
Urd simply smiled wickedly at Snake at her sister's comment and bent over to whisper into his ear. Snake smiled to what Urd told him, and then he stood up to walk over to Skuld.  
  
"What do you want now?" Skuld pouted at Snake.  
  
"You know, I did say earlier that I was going to make you payback for that crack on my skull you made with your hammer." Snake smiled, cracking his knuckles. Skuld began to gulp nervously. "Now's the time to pay the dues."  
  
"What...what do you mean by that?" Skuld asked nervously.  
  
"I'm going to pay the favour for what you did, Skuld. Remember what I said about what happens to people who gets me mad, especially kids?"  
  
"Don't think for a second...that I'm..I'm scared of you..." Skuld blushed. She knew Snake was planning something, but what was it?  
  
"You'd better be if I were you, because when I get mad at kids, I do...THIS!" Snake suddenly grabbed Skuld and held her by the sides, lifting her off her feet. Everyone else in the room, stopped to watch Snake and Skuld.  
  
"Wait! Snake, what are you doing?!" Skuld said, getting the surprise of her life. "Oh, watch your fingers!"  
  
"Wow, even for a brat Goddess, you're just like any other kid, aren't you, Skuld?" Snake smiled as he began to tickle her.  
  
"No, don't you're tickling me!" Skuld laughed aloud, trying to fight off Snake's 'tickling attack'.  
  
"Well, that's the idea, Skuld!" Snake laughed, as the other people around them began to laugh as well. Keiichi and Belldandy couldn't get enough of how cute Skuld looked getting tickled by Snake, while Urd laughed uncontrollably, almost spilling over her best saki.  
  
Otacon and Megumi also laughed along to this, and at each other when they saw the mess they made on their faces from the little food fight earlier. Sora, Sayoko, Chihiro and company started to get kicks out of this as well.  
  
"No, no...no more, Snake, please..." Skuld was practically laughing hard enough that tears came out of her eyes. "No, no, don't touch me there...that's my most ticklish spot!"  
  
"What the hell? Trying to resist, huh?" Snake said. "Well, I'll show you, with a little tease."  
  
And so, Snake continued to tickle Skuld even more than ever because he was enjoying making her laugh, and also to please Urd and her friends as well. After what it seemed like a torture for Skuld, Snake let go of her stood up.  
  
"Now, promise me, you'll behave in the future and I won't have to tickle you in front of everyone again, got it?" Snake smiled.  
  
"I...I will." Skuld blushed, hiding her face. At first she really didn't like Snake, she compared him a lot to Urd at first. But when he was helping her fight Metal Gear, and when she tickled her just now, she changed her perspective about him. He isn't such a bad person after all. And the thought of him being with Urd would get interesting to see how far it can go.  
  
With that, she stood on her toes to reach Snake's height and gave him a kiss on his hard cheek. "Um, thanks, Snake. I'll try to behave."  
  
"You'll try?!" Snake got into a position that made Skuld ran to Belldandy in an almost playfully scared kind of way.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Somewhere in our real world, in Trinidad, the author of this story is laughing crazily off his seat just after righting this section.  
  
ShardclawK: Ha-ha-ha, ha, hoo, hoo, hee, hee! Skuld must have looked cute like a button from that tickle! She got what was coming to her!  
  
Skuld: Collis, why did you have Snake tickle me like that?  
  
ShardclawK: Aw, come on, Skuld. If someone is stuck with someone as cute and annoying as you for a long period of time, it just had to happen! And besides, I wanted 'COE' fans who enjoyed seeing Shinji getting tickled, see Snake threats you the same in this fic. It's so damn funny I can't resist doing it.  
  
Skuld: Oh, I see. Thanks!  
  
ShardclawK: Your welcome, Skuld. Hey, why are you waving that hammer over my head?  
  
Skuld: You called me 'annoying'! I'm certainly not annoying!  
  
'KRAK!!' ShardclawK gets knocked out from Skuld's attack and sees stars and female's underwear.  
  
ShardclawK: Wow, look at all the pretty pinkies!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Belldandy could only chuckle and hold onto Skuld who was still hiding her face from Snake. "Now, now Snake. I know you of all people want to have fun with Skuld, but don't over do it. She tends to try and deny being a child."  
  
Snake stood up and smiled at Belldandy. "That's alright. Normally, kids are really bothersome, but in Skuld's case, I made an exception. Now, if can excuse me, is there anywhere I can get some fresh air?"  
  
"There's a garden right through this door. You can relax there." Keiichi said, showing him the way.  
  
"Thanks, kid." Snake headed outside to look at the beautiful spacious are of the residence. He saw a large rock near a quiet pond, and decided to sit there. He smelled the falling sakura blossoms around him in the clear moonlit night, and finally after the hard mission that he risked his life to save the world once more, he was finally at peace and can relax for now. Something about this place reminded him of the rarely seen beautiful landscape of Alaska, he often find himself meditating deeply about his actions and the people he fought hard to protect.  
  
He took out a cigarette (Finally!) to relax himself some more, now that he has completed his mission. He was about to light the cigarette that was now in his mouth, when mysteriously, the tip lit for itself. Snake knew just how that was possible and simply smiled.  
  
(Urd.) he thought, as she walked towards him from behind. She sat down next to him on the rock, her long silvery hair blowing gently in the soft wind. Snake never saw a woman this beautiful, let alone be next to one like Urd at a time like this.  
  
Some silence passed the two before Urd spoke. "Snake...do you...have to leave soon?"  
  
"Yeah, my job's not over. There may be other Metal Gears out there that have to be exposed to the world and to be stopped. It's not an easy job, but at least it keeps me going." Snake said, as he blew out some smoke rings.  
  
Urd playfully let her foot touched the water, stroking it. Snake got to see her long, slender legs as she innocently played on the water. She let out a sigh before she spoke. "Aren't you afraid of death? Is destroying Metal Gear that really important to you that you ignore how others feel about you?"  
  
Snake was silent for awhile before he talked. "There were times that I felt as if there was no one who deserved a man like myself...the only thing I'm good at was taking lives, not saving them or helping others. So that's why I have to do this..."  
  
"Why do you say this as if you're not worthy of my love?" Urd said, looking at Snake. "Before today, I never felt this way about anyone. If it wasn't for you, I would have never been more wiser, Snake. And now you're disregarding how I feel about you because you're soldier who's so used to war that you think that the concern from others for your safety is unimportant?"  
  
Snake looked at Urd for a moment. She really meant what she said, she wanted to be close to be Snake so bad that she was pleading for him to at least notice her love for him. He haven't considered how deeply he has feelings himself for Urd, but she is an attractive Goddess who has fallen head over heels for him, he didn't work too hard to earn that.  
  
"Look, Urd...I may now know how simple for you guys to make stuff like this happens, but I do know one thing...love can happen anywhere at anytime, even on a battlefield. I guess you had been waiting for someone like me to come along to you to show you how it's done, huh?"  
  
Urd smiled a bit, drawing closer to him. "Oh, Snake..."  
  
Snake wrapped his arms around Urd and pressed her body against his. Then he held her face to passionately kiss her soft lips. After few moments, Urd pulled away from Snake with redder shade of colour than usual.  
  
The two looked stunned for a moment, trying to catch each other from the kiss they have just experienced. The only thing they can say at that time before they sat, arm in arm together in the moonlight was: "Whoa."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Snake and Otacon stayed as guests at the Morisato residence for three days enjoying the antics and the usual happenings at the homestead. Skuld and Otacon worked together making and improving inventions, while Snake teached as much as he can to Keiichi how he should defend himself if harm ever comes to him or Belldandy. Sometimes, Urd learnt a thing or two for Snake about his past, as did Otacon and Snake learned about how Keiichi met Belldandy and all the trouble afterwards.  
  
On the third day Otacon got new information concerning a new Metal Gear. Without hesitation, he and Snake get set to return to America, but not before they said farewell to their friends. Belldandy, Urd, Megumi, Keiichi and Skuld all stood outside the stairway that lead to their home, as they said their farewells to their foreign friends.  
  
"It's so soon that you're leaving...do you really have to go?" Belldandy said.  
  
"Yes, as long as Ocelot is out there, so will Metal Gear." Otacon said. "We have to get there before someone gets a hold of it before bad things happen."  
  
"Yeah, someone like Ocelot." Snake responded.  
  
"I'll miss you, Hal." Megumi sniffed. She really liked Otacon it was obvious that everyone saw this. He walked towards her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, Megumi. If things turn out okay, I'll make sure to stay in touch with you." Otacon smiled.  
  
"You'd better, otaku boy." Megumi smiled back, holding his hand. "Or else, I'll be coming after you!"  
  
"You'd better do what she says, Otacon." Keiichi smiled, "She meant every word."  
  
"Snake...I'll miss you." Skuld smiled. "You too, Otacon. You guys aren't so bad."  
  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for you guys, Metal Gear would have taken over the world." Megumi said. "But you never told us who was really after it?"  
  
"A long story that you'll wish that you won't hear." Snake responded her, then winked to Keiichi, knowing to keep his secret about the Goddesses from others who don't know about them. He turned to Belldandy. "Thanks for all the support, Belldandy."  
  
"And the same to you, Solid Snake." she said, as she bowed to him, then giving a light kiss on his and Otacon's cheeks. "For your helping us, you know you are in debt. If you are in any trouble, we'll be more than happy to assist you once more."  
  
"I'll remember that." Snake said, then he faced Urd. "Urd...I may not now how often I may stay in touch with you...but you can have this..."  
  
He offered her his bandana, which she happily wasted no time wearing it on her forehead. She smiled at him, remembering the brief time they spent together.  
  
"A memento, Snake?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, about how close we are. That bandana symbolizes that union." Snake said, then he took Urd's hand. "I promise you, I'll come back to you again to...finish what we started."  
  
Urd felt like putty in Snake's hands, while Skuld and Megumi 'ooohhhh'ed the two. Snake stared at Skuld who hid her face from him. She is just asking for another tickle from Snake with that attitude of hers.  
  
The taxi cab that were waiting for Snake and Otacon beeped, meaning it was time to go. Snake took up his carrying bag.  
  
"Well, it's time we're on our way." Snake said, hugging his new friends, while Otacon did the same. "It was nice knowing you guys."  
  
"Please do come back soon!" Megumi cried out.  
  
"Have a safe trip!" Belldandy said.  
  
"Don't smoke too much, Snake!" Urd beckoned.  
  
"Work hard enough and maybe you'll be as smart as me, Otacon!" Skuld waved, along with Banpei.  
  
"Thanks for everything!" Keiichi shouted.  
  
The two Americans waved back at the Morisato residence, then entered the taxi, which sped off soon after.  
  
Megumi quickly looked depressed at the sight of Otacon leaving. "Oh, I do hope Hal comes back soon..."  
  
Keiichi placed a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be back. I know they will. They are good people and Otacon likes you a lot to forget you."  
  
"They were interesting when you get to know them..." Skuld could not forget the tickle Snake gave her. She smiled to herself, hoping that no one else tickles her the way Snake did.  
  
"Well, let's pray a safe journey and good fortune always for them." Belldandy said looking at the sky, as Urd, wearing Snake's bandana flowed gently in the breeze. She smiled to herself thinking of the promise Snake said to her...  
  
(Until that time, I'll wait for you, Snake.) Urd thought to herself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ahh, I'll miss Megumi." Otacon leaned back on the seat of the taxi, as Snake watched outside of the window.  
  
"Yeah, that Keiichi guy's got himself some good friends and a great woman to boot..." Snake replied. "Once we're through dealing with this new Metal Gear, we can always come back here for a longer vacation."  
  
"I agree with you. She did have one cute butt..." Otacon smirked a little. Snake rolled his eyes before he spoke.  
  
"By the way, Otacon, just what is the name of the new Metal Gear that you dug out of the files from the Pentagon? You said that Ocelot's was behind the works of this one as well?"  
  
"Yeah...only this time, it was built by the Marines..." Otacon said. "The only name I got out for the new Metal Gear...was RAY...."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Somewhere in France...  
  
"Ocelot, you've returned with the data as agreed?" asked a male's voice.  
  
"There were some...problems dealing with the client, but that has been taken care of." Ocelot responded, showing the optic disc.  
  
"Excellent. Mara thought that REX would have been hers to control, but she thought wrong. Is Snake still alive?"  
  
"Yes, he remains alive as you planned, that also the uniting of him and half Goddess, Urd..." Ocelot asked.  
  
"Everything is going like clockwork. Once we lure him into the trap, we shall use what we had gained to put him out of the picture permanently."  
  
"What about the ninja?"  
  
"The intelligence has found out about the true identity of the ninja, but she was working for a higher source." the mysterious man spoke.  
  
"We better prepare not to let it happen the next time. Other powers than the Patriots are after the new Metal Gear...we have to play the cards right if we have to be successful in our operations."  
  
"Has Liquid's corpse been discovered?"  
  
"They finally found it yesterday and are preparing to perform the surgery. You are to go and prepare yourself as well for the transplant as payment for the services you performed while you were in Nekomi."  
  
"So as soon the drafting process is complete..."  
  
"Soon, the operation will go into full swing."  
  
"As I've always said, the world is always at the mercy of your rule, Solidus."  
  
"No need to laud my superiority, Ocelot. Just go and have yourself ready for the drafting process."  
  
"Thank you...Mr. President."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The mission was a success, Kami-sama sir." Peorth saluted to the Almighty. "But Mara escaped before I can try to capture."  
  
"There is no need for that...getting Urd close to Solid Snake worked out well. That was the real purpose for this mission I sent you to."  
  
"But what about the Patriots? They were responsible for creating a temporary malfunction in the System Force through Oclelot's intervention."  
  
"They have more plans in store for Snake, and possibly for Belldandy and her sisters. Keep a watchful eye on them, and make sure that whatever happens, Snake isn't harmed in any way that could challenge his life, or else it will be a breach of contract."  
  
"Understood, sir."  
  
"And another thing, Peorth?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Do take off that silly exoskeleton suit. It really doesn't make you appealing."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The End...(For Now)  
  
ShardclawK: At last, this story's finished! Thanks for waiting for this Chappie, work can be a pain when there's writing to be done. I really enjoyed doing this story, and you can see from the obvious cliff-hangers, there is going to be a sequel. But you'll have to give me a chance to get my stuff together. I have think of a sensible way to include Raiden and possibly, Solidus and Dead Cell into the sequel, not to mention finish my other fic, 'End of Evangelion May Cry'. Anyone who wants to help me with that are free to leave their ideas/suggestions in their reviews or mail me.  
  
I must thank Ghost in the Machine for helping me get the Goddess powers and Mara's in detail. If I missed any mark for the hardcore OMG fans out there, I'm so sorry, but as I said, I'm new to the anime. But it's never too late to say that I can go back referencing the characters. And to everyone else who reviewed and enjoyed how this story went, RuneKnightPictures, GreyWolf4, Hunter 23, Regrem Erutaerc, Eadha Ohn, Goddess of Details, China Boy and all the others who I've forgotten to mention...THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You guys are so kind.  
  
Well, that's all I have to say about that. See ya'll in the sequel(Hopefully!) This is ShardclawKusanagi signing out. 


End file.
